My Little Devil
by Hanazono Shimizuka
Summary: Naru jatuh cinta pada Sai seorang model terkenal, pintar dan sangat mesum yang merupakan bintang di Agensi milik Neneknya. Dan Ia empat tahun lebih muda darinya!/ Semuanya berawal dari liburan musim semi./ Temukan aksi kisah romantis mereka-/ Sai has come back!/ LEMON/ R&R Please!
1. Seatap

Perkenalkan, saya Author baru di FFn ini. Karenanya, mohon bantuan dari senpai sekalian. ^o^ ( bungkuk-bungkuk 90)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M (warning inside)

Warning: AU, OOC (banget), Typos

Pairing: SaiXFemNaruto

Karena Author hanya bermaksud mengepas-ngepaskan karakter chara dengan karakter yang ada dalam cerita, Mohon reader menerima sajaaa. Arigatou^^

(keliatan banget maksanya, XD)

HAPPY READING

##^hanazono suzumiya^ :present##

MY LITTLE DEVIL

* * *

'Seatap'

Jalan Shibuya tetap padat walau terik matahari tetap bersinar serta tanpa awan pengiring di langit berwarna biru cerah siang ini. Maklum, sekarang adalah saat-saat berakhirnya kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah. Tak heran banyak siswa-siswi berkeliaran menempuh jalan pulang. Tak terkecuali tiga gadis murid Konoha High School sebagai almamater sekolah yang tertera pada seragam yang mereka pakai.

"Hei! Lihat itu...! Itu papan iklan CM (Commersial Message) Sai yang baru." Ujar gadis bersurai merah jambu masih menunjuk papan iklan yang menawarkan trend setelan jas terbaru oleh model yang bernama Sai, sedang memamerkan wajah imut dan menyelipkan ujung dasi di bibirnya sehingga menambah aksen manis dan mengagumkan. Akibatnya menimbulkan orang-orang yang lewat tidak fokus pada jalan yang sedang mereka lalui, bahkan menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak untuk sekedar memperhatikan CM itu. Dan tak jarang pula menimbulkan semburat merah pada gadis-gadis yang terpana oleh pesona model yang bernama Sai itu.

"Iya. Aku suka sekali CM itu. Dia itu baru 13 tahun lhoh. Mengejutkan yah.. Jadi pengen ketemu.. Iya kan, Naruto? Memangnya kamu ngga berpikran begitu?" Gadis bersurai pirang dan bermata aquamarine menimpali.

"Aku pernah bilang, kan. Kalau Baa-chan bekerja di kantor bagian Sai itu. Tapi katanya, jangan harap bisa bertemu dengannya-Sai." Ujar gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata biru saffir yang disapa Naruto tadi.

"Eh, kenapaaa? Kok gitu?" Kata gadis pertama-Sakura dan gadis kedua-Ino bebarengan, kentara sekali nada dan raut wajah mereka yang begitu kecewa.

"Iya- Begitulah Tsunade Baa-chan. Permintaanku selalu saja tidak pernah didengarkan." Kata Naruto sambil menerawang yang sudah-sudah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto's POV

"Aku pulang..."  
Kuarahkan langkahku menuju rumah sederhana bercat oranye kalem di bagian muka. Melewati pohon perdu dan pohon sakura yang selalu meninggalkan kesan hangat dan damai pada rumah ini. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya kenangan yang kubuat dengan suasana ini. Setiap aku mengingatnya tak terasa cengiran lebar menghiasi wajaku. Kuputar handle pintu yang kelihatannya sudah berpenghuni sebelum aku datang.

"Baa-chan?"  
Aku mulai menyusuri tangga menuju tempat dimana kamarku berada. Kualihkan pandanganku pada bed berukuran single tempat menghabiskan waktu malamku.

"Baa-chan sedang tidur ya?"  
Kucermati sosok yang berada di bawah selimut yang telah mengisi kekosongan ranjangku. Bayangan hitam sedikit tersembul dari atas selimut. Penuh rasa penasaran kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati ranjangku. Aku sangat yakin kalau itu adalah manusia, tapi rambutnya berwarna~ hitam.

"Baa-chan?"  
Walau aku sangat yakin itu warna hitam, tapi aku tetap memanggil-manggil Baa-chan meski aku sadar warna rambutnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan warna hitam, yaitu pirang sepertiku.

"Baa-chan?  
A-apa? I-ini bukan Baa-chan... Ngomong-ngomong..."

Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini aku amat sangat yakin.

'Bukankah dia~ Sai? Ngapain dia di rumahku?'

Normal POV

.

.

.

"Begini.. selama liburan musim semi ini, aku atur supaya Sai tinggal di rumah ini.", ujar Tsunade muncul dari balik pintu karena mengetahui kebingungan yang sedang dialami Naruto.

?!

"B-baa-chan...?  
Eh?... Kok bisa begitu...?" Tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan lebih dari Baa-chan nya.

"Biar Baa-chan jelaskan di luar." Perintah Tsunade bermaksud agar tidak mengganggu istirahat Sai dan lebih leluasa menjelaskan pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Rumah Sai kan jauh di tengah kota. Kalau untuk kerja jadi agak repot. Selain itu karena masih seumuran dia, jadi tidak bisa menginap di hotel juga." Papar Tsunade mengawali pembicaraan dengan Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya. Di tengah-tengah mereka tersaji dua ocha hangat di atas meja tak henti mengepulkan uap hangat di permukaan atas gelas.

'Sai yang itu tinggal seatap denganku? Benarkah ini?', inner Naruto tak percaya.

"Karena alasan itulah makanya dia disini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Sedang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala sambil menyesap ocha hangat miliknya.

"Sudah tentu, mana mungkin aku keberatan" Ucap Naruto penuh semangat tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Ini benar-benar Sai yang asli, kan?", tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Sekarang Naruto berada di kamarnya, setengah duduk berlutut sambil menatap wajah Sai yang 'kelihatannya' masih tidur laksana malaikat. Tak urung, ia menyentuhkan jarinya menyentuh wajah mulus milik Sai.

'Grep'

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Tubuh Naruto agak tersentak ke belakang, namun tarikan di tangannya tak jadi membuatnya terjatuh malah makin mempersempit jarak dengan sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Ini Sai yang asli kok. Kamu Naru, ya?"

Untuk sejenak tatapan mereka bersirobok. Terkejut dan terpesona, itulah mimik wajah Naruto saat ini.

'Pluk'

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sai mendekap erat tubuh Naruto, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya tepat di dada Naru yang tergolong jauh di atas rata-rata, dan menggiurkan bagi kaum pria.  
Naruto yang menganggap kepolosan yang terpancar dari wajah imut Sai hanya tersenyum maklum dan terpesona karenanya.

"Kamu Naru kan? Tadi aku dengerin waktu kalian bicara. Mulai hari ini aku akan menginap disini, boleh kan Naru-chan?" Ucap Sai dengan nada manja dan seringai 'polos' khas anak kecil yang terkias jelas di wajahnya.

'Waaaah... Lucunya'  
Batin Naru polos tak menyadari bahaya yang sesaat lagi akan menimpa dirinya.

"Iyaa.. Aku gembira sekali mendengarnya, Sai-kun."

Sesaat kemudian..

Tak puas membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naru, Sai menggesek-menggesekkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seringai iblis, kian jelas memancar dari wajah imut Sai. Tak heran, melihat keahliannya dan akting yang memukau, Sai menjadi model papan atas dan memiliki berbagai penggemar dari berbagai kalangan mengingat usianya yang baru menginjak tiga belas tahun.

'Eh, kok?'

Bukan hanya mengeratkan pelukan di dada Naru, tangan Sai ikut merambah naik dan mulai memijat dada di sebelah kiri. Sai menambahkan kecepatannya menggesekkan pipinya di dada sebelah kanan. Gemas, Sai terus menekan-nekan dada Naru, dan menciumnya dari atas baju tanpa mengurangi kecepatan remasan di dada yang ada disebelahnya.

"S-sai-kun? A-apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

"Nnn... Aaaah..", teriak Naru tanpa mengurangi keterjutannya.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mulai mendesah menikmati perbuatan yang dilakukan Sai. Makin lebar seringai yang ada di wajah Sai. Belum puas, Sai menaikkan baju Naru ke atas dan memainkan lidahnya di belahan dada Naru.

"A-aaah.. S-saai..."  
Tak kuat menahan rasa yang bergejolak di dadanya, Naruto memejamkan matanya, pasrah atas apa yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh jelmaan iblis kecil di hadapaanya kini. Tak luput, wajah Naruto kini bersemu merah bak buah tomat segar sehingga memperlihatkan wajah yang manis dan seksi.

Belum tersadari oleh Naruto, Sai telah melepas pengait bra warna merah yang kini telah terlepas sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya itu.

"Waaaah... Bentuk dada Naru bagus yaa?"  
Dengan seringai khas miliknya (mata terpejam dan senyum yang lebar)

Sai mengangkat bra milik Naru tepat di depan mata Naruto dan menunjuk-nunjuknya penuh rasa kagum.

Naruto yang mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, melirik ke bawah tubuhnya dan mendapati bajunya naik ke atas dan memperlihatkan kedua dada proporsionalnya yang menantang.

"T-tidaaaaaaak!"  
Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Naruto meninggalkan kamarnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Sedangkan Sai, menatap kepergian Naruto dengan polos tanpa perasaan bersalah. Masa bodoh, senyumnya mengembang lagi oleh 'mainan baru' yang baru saja didapatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Nenek!" Teriak Naruto menggebrak pintu kamar nenek satu-satunya yang ia miliki tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Ada apa sih, Naruto? Berisik tau!" Balas Tsunade tidak kalah sengitnya dengan Naruto.

"Ss-saai..."

"Apa? Mendapat pelecehan seksual? Bingung juga ya menghadapi sifat buruk Sai itu." Kata Tsunade santai kemudian melirik sekilas pada Naruto lalu melanjutkan lagi proposal jadwal kerja Sai selama musim semi ini diselingi cengiran khas miliknya.

"Ini bukan untuk ditertawakan, Nenek! Usir dia sekarang juga!"  
Habis kesabaran Naruto menghadapi dua orang yang sekarang seatap dengannya.

"Ngga pa pa kan. Itu kan memang biasa dilakukan anak kecil. Cuma selama liburan musim semi ini, sabar-sabarin deh.", kata Tsunade santai tetap fokus pada proposal yang dipegangnya.

"Apa?" Muncul empat siku di dahi Naruto dan suaranya pun naik jadi lima oktaf.

"Naru?" Muncul sosok Sai dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ini aku kembalikan." Sai melangkah pelan dengan menenteng bra yang sesaat tadi masih menempel di tempat yang semestinya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut tak kuasa menahan amarahnya. Sekarang ada dua buah empat siku menghiasi dahinya, serta semburat merah di kedua pipinya menatap benda yang kini dipegang oleh Sai. Tangannya terkepal erat untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya.

"Beraninya kau...!"

'Jadi selama liburan musim semi ini aku harus hidup dengan bocah mesum ini? Kami-sama, yang benar saja...'

.

.

.

.

Belum genap satu minggu sang model berbakat itu tinggal seatap dengan Naruto. Tapi kenyataannya, waktu tidak mengurangi perasaan tertekan Naruto oleh perbuatan si iblis kecil itu, malah semakin besar. Bayangkan saja, mana mungkin hal-hal yang dilakukannya pada Naruto umum dilakukan oleh anak sebayanya?

Dengan sengaja membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang sedang berganti pakaian dan dengan polos mengatakan, "Kok, ngga dikunci?"  
Kemudian mendekap erat Naru secara tiba-tiba dengan menyelipkan kedua lengannya dari bawah ketiak Naru dan meremas apa yang sedang dipegangnya. Lalu, menawarkan menggosok punggung Naru setelah secara tiba-tiba menggeser pintu kamar mandi. Serta hal-hal mesum lainnya yang mungkin ada di pikiran reader sekalian. Dan, itu semuanya dilakukannya-Sai dengan wajah polos anak kecil serta senyum andalannya.

Itulah yang membuat Naruto geram setengah mati kesal dibuatnya. Kini Naruto mungkin harus memasang sensor waspada ekstra hati-hati dari keberadaan model cilik kita yang satu itu.

"Naru-chan!"

Belum lama pikirannya kembali ke masa-masa saat Sai datang ke dalam hidupnya, sosok nyatanya malah sudah tepat di hadapannya. Dan, sebagai respon cepat, Naruto sudah membalik meja yang ada di dekatnya dan bersembunyi di baliknya.

"A-apa?!" Muncul aura gelap dengan mata yang agak menyipit memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya untuk menghadapi iblis kecil di hadapannya.

"Kamu ngga usah waspada gitu dong... Main game yuuuk?" ajak Sai tidak mempedulikan sikap Naruto yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Ngga mau!" jawab Naruto sepersekian detik tanpa mengurangi volume suaranya.

'Tring'

Namun tiba-tiba muncul lampu menyala di kepala Naruto menandakan ada ide cemerlang yang melintas di pikirannya.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita lakukan..." Ucap Naru kemudian. Sedangkan Sai memasang tampang polos tidak mengerti perubahan sikap Naruto.  
"Tapi kalau nanti aku yang menang. Mulai saat itu, kamu ngga boleh sentuh aku lagi."

"Boleh, ayo kita bertanding."

'Ha..ha..ha.. Untungnya di game ini aku ngga pernah kalah.' Muncul seringai iblis dan aura hitam dari balik wajah tenang Naruto.  
'Ah... Senangnya...! Dengan begini hari-hari tenang itu telah kembali.'  
Naruto menautkan jari tangannya, kemudian air mata mulai mengucur deras bak air terjun tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur pada Kami-sama.

.

.

.

.

'A-ap-appa? Kalah total...!'

Tapi sepertinya takdir berkehendak lain untuk Naruto. Kepercayaan Naruto kini hilang sudah seiring melebarnya cengiran tanpa dosa andalan Sai. Menambah keterpurukannya.

"Baik. Untuk Naru-chan yang kalah... Apa yang harus dilakukan yah?"

'Jleb'

Sekarang lengkaplah perasaan Naruto yang makin tidak tenang karenanya.

"Hah! Kenapa jadi gini?"  
Tangan Naruto mengepal dengan mata melotot ke arah Sai masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan.

"Ini kan pertandingan. Masa kalo Naru yang menang aja, aku harus menurut Naru-chan?" Dengan memasang wajah imut sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipisnya Sai merajuk minta keadilan.

"Uh..."  
Dalam hati, Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sai meski ego-nya mengatakan lain. Ia takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ia harus bersikap lebih dewasa dalam hal ini. Jika ia ada di posisi Sai saat ini, ia pun akan bersikap seperti itu. Apalagi ia yang menantangnya duluan. Akhirnya, Naruto pasrah akan apapun yang bakal diterimanya.

"Kalo gitu. Aku minta hadiah dan bawa ke studio besok."

"Apa? Jadi kamu mau hadiah, ya?" Naruto manggut-manggut tenang mendengarnya.  
'Itu mudaah-...'

"Tapi.. Kalo kamu datang kesana ngga boleh pake dalaman."  
"Bawahnya tentu saja rok." Sai menambahkan tak lama kemudian. Seringainya kian melebar melihat Naruto tersentak kaget dan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

"A-ap-aapaaaa~?"

Tbc

Note:

Sai: 13 tahun

Naruto: 17 tahun ( Naruto tidak punya 3 garis halus di pipi )

Arigatou sudah meluangkan waktu reader sekalian untuk membaca fic ini. Gomen kalo masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Untuk itulah mohon reader sekalian meninggalkan review-nya, agar author dan fic ini dapat berkembang lebih baik...

Arigatou^^...

Sampai jumpa di chap 2...

##^miya##


	2. Chapter 2

"Kalo gitu.. Aku minta hadiah dan bawa ke studio besok."

"Apa? Jadi kamu mau hadiah, ya?" Naruto manggut-manggut tenang mendengarnya.

"Tapi.. Kalo kamu datang kesana ngga boleh pake dalaman." Seringainya kian melebar melihat Naruto tersentak kaget dan wajahnya yang merona hebat. ...Bawahnya tentu saja rok." Sai menambahkan tak lama kemudian.

"A-ap-aapaaaa~?"

##^miya:pr##

MY LITTLE DEVIL

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M (warning inside)

Warning: AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s), Genderbender, Lime, Lemon

Pairing: SaiXFemNaruto

Karena Author hanya bermaksud mengepas-ngepaskan karakter chara dengan karakter yang ada dalam cerita, Mohon reader menerima sajaaa. Arigatou^^

(keliatan banget maksanya, XD)

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga karya Haruko Kurumatani. Hontou gomenasai, Author sangat pikun sehingga lalai menulis hal sepenting ini pada chap pertama.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Hanami Studio. Itulah tujuan gadis bersurai pirang dan iris mata berwarna biru saphire saat ini. Setelah meyakinkan penampilannya yang kira-kira sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jam lamanya, barulah ia memutuskan keluar rumah. Naruto mengenakan terusan di atas lutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah dipadu dengan jaket putih sebatas perut bergaris hitam disepanjang lengan, serta sepatu boot ber-high heels rendah menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya tergerai indah tertata apik di balik punggungnya. Benar-benar manis.

"Dia akan semesum apa ya!"

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat. Yang sebelah kanan ia letakkan di dadanya, merasakan degupan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang merasa was-was dan malu. Sedangkan yang sebelah kiri ia eratkan di bawahan terusannya, menjaga kalau-kalau ada angin nakal menyibakkan rok bagian bawahnya.

'Aku ingin cepat-cepat memberikan hadiahnya dan pulang. Ini sungguh-sungguh memalukan.'

"Meski begitu...~"

Tatapan Naruto kian histeris menyaksikan suasana di depan studio tujuannya.

"Jangan-jangan mereka semua ini penggemarnya Sai?"

Nampak gadis-gadis dari berbagai kalangan memenuhi area depan studio tempat pemotretan Sai hari ini. Tak bisa diragukan lagi kalau mereka adalah fansgirl Sai. Naruto berjalan mengendap-ngendap mencoba membaur di kerumunan penggemar Sai. Saat ini ia sangat ingin menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya saja. Bisa gawat kalau mereka mengerti maksud kedatangannya kemari. Baru tiga langkah ia menggerakkan kakinya, langkahnya sudah terhenti oleh teriakan gadis berambut merah yang sepertinya leader fansgirl Sai.

"Hei, kau yang disana, tunggu sebentar! ...Mau kemana kau?"

Gerakan Naruto seolah membeku mendengar sura menoleh dengan hati-hati ke arah suara tersebut. Kemudian gadis berambut merah melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Naru.

"Fans dilarang masuk ke dalam. Tolong patuhi peraturan, ya?"

Gadis merah itu menampilkan tampang judes ala ketua sambil melipat tangan di atas perutnya.

"Saya ini kenalannya~"

"Jangan bohong!"

Naruto hanya mampu meninggalkan tawa tiga jarinya. Maksudnya~... untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi sepertinya kondisi disana tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak berdamai, malah bisa dibilang sangat mengerikan. Aura hitam dan kelam tengah memojokkan Naruto.

'A-apa-apaan orang-orang ini~ Aku takuut...'

'Srek'

Pemuda bermata onyx yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Naruto, tengah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut gadis itu erat, seakan hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya. Dengan gerakan mesra ia menyampirkan rambut pirang Naru ke arah samping dan mencium bahu di sisi yang terbuka.

"Hei.. Bisakah kalian jangan mengganggu dia? Sai menatap gadis berambut merah dengan wajah yang seakan tenang, namun sebenarnya ada seringai iblis di balik kekalemannya. ...Karena dia ini~ pacarku.."

Tangan Sai merambat ke samping dan mengangkat helaian surai Naru untuk menyesap aromanya. "Iya kan, Naru-chan... ?"

Penggemar Sai serentak jadi batu di tempat. "Ngga mungkin!"

"Naru, ayo kita masuk." Bersikap masa bodoh. Sai terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke studio tanpa mempedulikan kekecewaan berat dan teriakan penggemarnya, sedang Naru masih terpaku tak percaya.

.

.

"Memang ngga pa pa kamu bersikap seperti itu?"

Sedikit berlari, Naruto berusaha mengejar Sai yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Entahlah... Tapi kata 'pacar' kurasa paling efektif~.."

"Tapi~.."

Sekarang Naruto sudah satu langkah dibelakang Sai.

Tiba-tiba Sai berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Ngga pa pa kok. Kalau demi Naru, itu bukan masalah.."

Sai menatap intens mata saphire milik Naru. Dengan mimik muka serius Sai menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri Naru. Naruto terpana dengan obsidian milik Sai. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa, tubuhnya serasa dikendalikan oleh pemuda dihadapannya. Tatapannya hanya terpaku pada Sai. Baru kali ini, ia menyadari betapa manisnya wajah Sai. Pipinya mulus. Lalu~ warna mata kelam yang sangat bertentangan dengannya seolah mampu menarik keberadaan dirinya ke dunia pribadi milik Sai. Sampai Naruto tidak menyadari wajah Sai sudah kembali ke asalnya. Seringai polos yang mesum, andalannya.

"Selain itu.. juga demi dada ini~!"

"Kyaaa..."

Seperti biasa secara tiba-tiba Sai menubruk dan mendekap erat Naru serta membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto.

"Dasar bocah mesum.. Lepaskan!"

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun apa daya, ia sudah terperangkap jurus rayuan mata milik Sai, dan membiarkan apa saja yang dilakukan pemuda itu pada tubuhnya.

Sai menangkup dada kiri Naru dengan kedua tangannya. Akibatnya, sesuatu yang berada di tengah dada itu menegang karenanya. Sai mulai menjulurkan lidahnya. Pelan, ia mengarahkan lidahnya tepat di puncak dada Naru.

"Hen-n... Ahh..."

Naruto tersentak dan mendongak ke atas. Wajahnya sudah merah, semerah terusan yang dikenakannya. Tak kuat menahan rasa yang bergejolak di dadanya, kedua matanya terpejam erat dan meremas helaian rambut Sai. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan tangannya melingkar di leher pemuda itu. Sai menambah ritme remasan pada dada Naru dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas.

"A-aahh... S-saai..."

Seringai Sai makin melebar seiring dengan reaksi yang diberikan Naruto. Apalagi objek yang berada di indera perasanya sudah sangat menegang.

"Naru..? Kamu beneran ngga pakai bra ya?"

Tiba-tiba Sai melepas kulumannya namun tidak dengan remasan tangannya, dan terus menatap Naruto dengan wajah penasaran. Naruto hanya diam dan menolehkan wajah ke samping untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Seolah kediaman Naruto membenarkan semuanya, Sai melanjutkan aksi selanjutnya.

"Dan~ yang di sini juga?"

"Kyaaa~"

Sai mengangkat rok Naruto dan mengelus daerah kewanitaan Naru yang tanpa penghalang apapun itu. Cengiran polos Sai kini dihiasi rona merah samar.

'Dueeng!' (maaf, bunyinya aneh XD)

"Maaf~"

Sai jatuh berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Naruto.

"Aku kan cuma menuruti permintaanmu yang katanya harus seperti ini?"

Sai mengangkat wajahnya, dan menyeringai senang sambil merapikan jas yang dikenakannya. "Masak sih, kamu berpikiran untuk menepati janji yang seperti itu...?"

"!"

'Aku benar-benar bodoh!'

Naruto menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya kian memerah dan memanas. Di saat Naruto salah tingkah sendiri Sai tersenyum puas dengan mata terpejam yang misterius. Kemudian, Sai mengayunkan tangan ke helaian pirang Naruto. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di balik leher Naru, membawa tengkuk gadis itu menunduk dan mensejajarkan wajah Naruto dengan wajahnya. Tangan kanan Sai makin memperdalam remasan di tengkuk Naruto. Kemudian tangan kiri Sai merambat naik, merambat di helaian pirang Naru. Berakhir, ia tempelkan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Naru yang sedikit terbuka. Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Naru, itu manis ya?" Mata Naruto membulat mendengar pujian yang baru saja diterimanya. Rona merah makin tertahan di wajahnya.

"Ah... ternyata ada disini! Sai! Pemotretannya akan segera dimulai" wanita paruh baya yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan Naruto itu sudah bernafas lega, mengetahui bintang asuhannya telah ia temukan.

Naruto yang mengetahui suara itu segera mendorong tubuh Sai menjauh. Ia palingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan terkejut Sai.

"Cepat!" Nampaknya kini Tsunade sudah bersikap seperti biasa- tidak sabaran.

"Iya.. balas Sai lemas. ...Naru-chan juga boleh melihatnya.."

"I-iya.." ucap Naruto masih menunduk malu.

Sai berlari kecil menuju tempat Tsunade berdiri, menengok sekilas ke belakang menatap Naruto yang masih tertunduk kemudian berjalan santai setelah berada tepat di belakang Tsunade.

'Kenapa dari tadi aku terus berdebar-debar? Dia kan masih 13 tahun. Masih anak-anak.'

Naruto masih tidak beranjak sedikitpun meski Sai sudah melangkah agak jauh. Sadar akan hal itu, Sai berhenti kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naru serta mengembangkan senyum tercerah yang pernah dimilikinya.

"Ayo, cepat kemari.. Naru..."

Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Ia berlari sambil tetap menatap wajah Sai dengan tulus dan binar bahagia. Bukan perasaan gelisah ketika pertama kali Sai tinggal bersamanya. Lebih pada rasa tenang dan memabukkan. Terakhir mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menautkannya pada tangan hangat Sai.

.

##^miya##

.

Naruto membawa tumpukan pakaian kering yang baru saja ia cuci pagi tadi, bermaksud membawa pakaian-pakaian bersih itu untuk diseterika. Ia berhenti melangkah ketika ia baru saja melewati Sai yang tengah duduk santai di depan layar televisi.

"Sai..~ cepat mandi sana.."

"Baik..."

Sai langsung meloncat dari sofa empuk yang baru didudukinya dan berlari menuju Naruto. Seperti biasa, ia langsung mendekap erat Naru, menempelkan wajahnya di dada empuk milik gadis itu dan menggeseknya pelan.

Suatu keajaiban, lain dengan hari biasanya, setelah kejadian tempo hari Naruto bersikap biasa dan membiarkan apa yang dilakukan Sai pada dirinya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sai langsung mengerjakan apa yang tadi diperintahkan Naru padanya tanpa mengurangi kegembiraan di wajah 'mesumnya'. Mengingat respon yang diberikan Naruto, Sai percaya bahwa Naruto sudah menerimanya 'dengan baik'.

"Udah bener-bener akrab ya, sekarang?" komentar Tsunade dari balik koran yang menutupi wajahnya sesaat setelah Sai menghilang ke balik pintu kamar mandi. ...awalnya~ waktu disentuh sedikit saja, kamu langsung berteriak."

"Iya... sih~.." ucap Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Jangan-jangan kamu jatuh cinta ya?"

'Bluush'

Naruto terperanjat. Rona merah tak terelakkan di wajahnya.

"Ha..hah? Sai kan baru 13 tahun? Hubungan cinta dengannya ngga mungkin bisa kan?"

Naruto melotot ke arah Tsunade dan menjelaskannya dengan berapi-api dan tangannya terkepal erat. Walau ia berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya di relung hatinya ia berkata lain. Terlihat jelas, semburat merah di wajahnya tidak memudar malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya, ngga perlu semarah itu dong..?"

Tsunade hanya mengernyit heran, melihat penjelasan Naruto yang terkesan dibuat-buat itu.

'Benar... Sai kan memang masih 13 tahun...' batin Naruto berusaha membenarkan ucapannya barusan.

'GREK'

"Naru~?"

'! Sai? Jangan-jangan dia dengar semuanya...?'

Sai menggeser pintu kamar mandi dan menampakkan dirinya yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Shamponya habis..." Sai menunjuk botol shampo kosong yang ada di tangannya.

'Ah.. syukurlaah~ ternyata dia tidak dengar.. Eh..? kenapa aku jadi lega begini sih?' terjadi perang batin dalam diri Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah merasa lega tidak menyadari perubahan warna muka Sai. Ada rasa tidak senang yang misterius dari wajah Sai.

.

##^miya##

.

"Selamat pagi Naru.. Aku pergi kerja dulu, ya?"

Naruto tengah menguap lebar saat Sai menyapa dirinya. Pemuda itu sudah mengenakan setelan rapi dan tas selempang ditopang bahu kanannya saat Naruto sedang menuruni tangga. Agak terkejut, Naruto langsung menurunkan dua tangannya yang bertaut untuk merenggangkan badan setelah tidur sepanjang malam. Naruto agak mengernyit dan nampak berpikir keras. Ia merasa ada yang kurang dengan pagi ini.

'Lho... Biasanya kan...?' batin Naruto mulai menyadari.

Ketika ia menyadari sesuatu itu, Sai sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Pemuda itu sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkannya menuju pintu utama rumah ini.

Ada satu hal yang tidak dimengerti Naruto. Tidak biasanya Sai bersikap begini. Biasanya sebelum berangkat kerja, Sai akan berpamitan dengan cara yang 'tidak biasa'. Sai akan mengucapkan salam dengan menggosokkan pipinya ke dada Naru dengan manja dan menyuruh Naru menunggunya pulang. Membuat tanda tanya makin besar dalam hati Naruto, karena Sai sudah hampir meraih gagang pintu.

"Em.. Sai, kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

Handle peintu sudah ada di genggaman Sai. Sai yang mendengar pertanyaan Naru segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Kenapa? Aku baik-baik aja kok." Ucap Sai dengan wajah ceria seperti biasanya.

"T-tidak apa-apa.. Hati-hati di jalan.." Naruto menjawab dengan tawa tiga jari yang cukup aneh.

Sepeninggal Sai, Naruto masih merenung dan berpikir keras layaknya peserta kuis sedang kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan terakhir penentu hadiah jutaan yen. Tak ingin berpikir berkepanjangan, akhirnya Naruto menyimpulkan menurut pemikirannya sendiri.

'Pasti karena Sai terlalu lelah~. Karena akhir-akhir ini jadwal pemotretannya agak padat.'

Naruto tersenyum meyakinkan gumamannya. Semoga saja memang karena hal itu.

.

.

##^miya##

.

.

Aku tetap tidak mengerti dengan Sai. Sudah tiga hari ini ia bersikap tidak biasa. Aneh, menurutku sikapnya ini terlalu tenang. Biasanya, kapanpun dan dimanapun dia selalu menempel padaku. Kenapa ya, bahkan sampai saat ini?

Bahkan, walau sekarang aku duduk di hadapannya, di meja yang sama, ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya untukku sekalipun. Ya, kini aku sedang menemaninya mengerjakan PR musim seminya. Pandangan matanya hanya terfokus pada buku tugasnya di atas meja. Sesekali ia menyentuhkan ujung pensil ke bibirnya yang tipis dan mungil. Aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku pada bibir yang menurutku sangat sexy itu. Aku teringat saat-saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dan, dengan bibir itulah yang pertama kali mengecap kulit dadaku, dan memberikan rasa yang belum pernah kurasakan.

Eh...! Tunggu..Tunggu..!

Kenapa aku jadi malah berharap disentuh olehnya sih?

Tapi, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sai~... apa sih yang kamu pikirkan?

Entah sadar atau tidak perasaanku merasa hampa dan kehilangan. Tanpa kusuruh, ku gigit bibir bawahku dan terus menatap Sai dengan mata redup penuh kekosongan.

Sai...?

.

##^miya##

.

Langit biru cerah selalu identik dengan musim semi, begitu sebaliknya. Meski ini adalah pagi hari di penghujung musim semi, tapi hatiku bagaikan musim gugur prematur yang sudah lama kehilangan warna cinta di dalamnya. Ah, kenapa pagi ini sepi sekali sih? Apakah rumah ini juga tidak memahami perasaanku? Setidaknya, kalau Sai dan Nenek sudah tidak peduli padaku, kau juga tidak boleh begitu juga kan? Hanya kau perasaan berharga yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah dan ibu untukku...

'Yeah... Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja hatiku serasa penuh dengan cinta...

Baiklah Naruto.. Semangat! Kupaksakan senyum untuk menguatkan diriku sendiri.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sai. Aku tidak yakin ia ada di dalam kamarnya. Selain matahari sudah meninggi, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di kamar itu. Kukepalkan tangan kananku dan kuketukkan pada lembar pintu didepanku sebanyak tiga kali.

"Sai? Kamu masih tidur, ya? Makan paginya nanti jadi dingin lhoh..."

Masih belum ada jawaban.

'Nenek juga sudah ngga ada di kamarnya. Apa mereka sudah berangkat?'

"Sai~ aku masuk ya?" Pelan, kuputar handle pintu searah jarum jam dan kubuka selebar pinggang. Ada sedikit keanehan ketika aku melangkah masuk kamar Sai.

'Eh? Kenapa barang-barang Sai sudah ngga ada?'

"Dia ada disini hanya selama liburan musim semi..."

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Tsunade Baa-chan terngiang di pikiranku. Aku ingat Nenek mengatakannya saat hari kepindahan Sai ke rumah ini.

"Ngga mungkin... Ngga mungkin Sai udah pergi, kan? Ngga... Ngga bisa dipercaya! Masa dia pergi tidak pamit dulu padaku...!"

Mana mungkin aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi, meski aku meluapkan emosiku sekarang, kurasa percuma. Sai sudah tidak disini lagi. Dan kami akan menjadi dulu lagi. Tidak saling mengenal, kembali menjadi orang asing. Dan hanya bisa melihat dirinya dari papan iklan di sisi jalan.

"Uh... Sai~...?"

Lututku gemetar. Aku terperosot jatuh dan terduduk di bawah lantai, mungkin kakiku sudah tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhku yang terus gemetar menahan sedih. Air mata mulai mengalir dari ujung dan pangkal mataku. Kemudian menjadi sesenggukan kecil, namun tak bisa kuhentikan.

'Sai... benar-benar sudah pulang. Aku ngga pernah terpikir akan jadi seperti ini. Meski dia agak kurang ajar, tapi sebenarnya... Secara tidak sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta sama anak-anak. Setidaknya...'

"Sai... aku suka padamu"

'Aku ingin sampaikan padanya...'

'GREP'

"Iya... aku juga suka padamu"

Aku masih membelalak tak percaya. Sai... dia sudah mendekapku dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedang yang satunya untuk memilin rambutku dan diciuminya. Sesenggukanku sudah berhenti karena keterjutanku. Aku mencoba berbalik ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar didekatku. Benar. Aku tidak salah. Itu adalah wajah polos nan ceria milik Sai. Binar bahagia dan rona merah tak dapat kusembunyikan dari mata osidiannya.

"Kamu ini, bukannya udah pulang?" Bagaimana ini? Berarti, dia sudah mendengar pernyataan cintaku. Benar-benar memalukan. Tapi, meski aku menutupinya dengan panik-panik sendiri, kurasa itu percuma. Malah cengirannya makin lebar dan tenang-tenang saja.

"Ngga kok, tadi aku cuma ngeluarin barang-barangnya aja... Masa sih, aku pergi ngga pamitan sama kamu...?"

Bodohnya aku ini. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kututupi wajah memerahku dengan telapak tanganku, menghindari tatapan matanya.

"...Kalo misalnya ditarik ngga bisa. Jadi aku coba ulur. Dan ternyata berhasil, ya?"

"?" Raut 'benar-benar tidak mengerti' terpampang jelas di wajahku.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku emang ngga pegang-pegang Naru... Kamu jadi merasa kesepian, kan?"

Sekarang wajahku benar-benar merah, semerah tomat. Tapi...

"Kamu memang udah merencanakan itu semua, ya?" muncul empat siku di dahiku.

"Habisnya.. waktu aku dengar kata-kata ngga mungkin menjalin hubungan cinta denganku. Jadi sedih banget. Waktu itu aku dengar semuanya. ...Aku suka sama Naru."  
Sai menaupkan tangannya di kedua pipiku. Menatapku dengan kemesraan. Seolah meminta jawaban, walau niatnya hanya menggodaku. Dilihat pun sudah tau. Mana mungkin kan aku menolak dia. Uh...

Tidak mau menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, ia sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku penuh kelembutan. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan. Kemudian, mengecup bibir bawah dan atasku secara bergantian.

"Mmmh... Mmmn..."

Ia menjilat bibirku, meminta akses lebih dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membuka sedikt mulutku.

"S-sahmmmp..."

Gerak cepat, Sai melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Mengabsen semua gigiku, kemudian mengajak bergulat lidah. Tangan kanannya menahan tengkukku, membuat ciuman kami lebih dalam dan tidak bermaksud menghentikannya. Sedang tangan kirinya menelusup ke balik punggungku mencari pengait bra yang berada di sana. Membalas pertarungan lidah dengannya benar-benar membuat dadaku dua kali lebih sesak dan kehabisan tenaga. Seakan mengerti, Sai menghentikan eksplorasinya di dalam mulutku. Namun aku tidak menduga, apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Sai menarik bajuku ke atas. Tanpa kusadari. Sejak kapan bra yang beberapa waktu lalu masih berada di tempat yang semestinya sudah berpindah di tangannya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan obsidiannya ke saphireku, ia mengangkat bra warna kuning milikku, membawanya hingga menutupi bibir dan hidungnya. Kemudian menyesap aromanya dalam.

"Aku suka.. suka~ semua yang ada padamu Naru."

"Kyaaa..."

Tanpa aba-aba, ia menurunkan kepalanya sebatas dadaku dan megecup puncak dadaku sekilas. Ia menatapku sekali lagi, dan menyeringai liar sambil mendekapku erat.

"Naru... kasih tau dong, bagian mana lagi yang mau disentuh."

"Dasar kau ini! Sampai mana juga tetap mesum, ya?"

Lucunya, ketika mendengar teriakan kerasku dan wajah menyeramkan andalanku ia segera memejamkan kedua matanya, raut ketakutan akan jitakanku tempo hari. Aku tersenyum senang, karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Aku mau semuanya." Ucapku cepat menghindari arah pandangnya. Karena wajahku sudah memberi respon yang seharusnya, memanas dan benar-benar merah. Lama sekali. Sai tidak merespon sama sekali. Akhirnya, kuberanikan menatapnya. A-apa? D-dia.. tidak kalah merahnya dengan wajahku. Benar-benar manis dan lucu.

"Kawaii.." kataku sangat terus terang.

"Memang, banyak yang bilang aku manis." Sai menangkupkan masing-masing tangannya di kedua dadaku. ...Tapi menurutku, Naru yang paling manis."

"Hyaaa..."

.

##^miya##

.

"A-ahhh... Ahhhhn..."

Sai menjilat seluruh permukaan dada Naruto kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ikut andil, tangan Sai meremas dan menekan dada Naru yang sebelahnya. Kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya lagi untuk saling bertaut dan bertarung lidah.

"Ahhh...! S-sahmmp..."

Tangan Sai mulai merayap ke bawah , menyibak rok Naru ke atas dan mengelus paha Naru. Kemudian meremas pelan daerah kewanitaan Naruto di balik celana dalam yang sudah agak basah itu.

"Ehem..ehem..! Apakah aku mengganggu?" Ucap Tsunade menginterupsi yang saat ini tengah bersandar di samping pintu kamar dan bersedekap.

Sedang dua sosok tadi cepat-cepat melepaskan diri. Sebenarnya, bukan dua melainkan hanya satu. Karena si gadislah yang cepat-cepat mendorong si pria dan segera menurunkan bajunya. Sedang sang pemuda hanya menyeringai dan bersikap santai, walau awalnya agak tidak rela melepaskan moment yang berharga seperti tadi. Sadar bahwa si gadis masih menunduk malu, dan wajah merahnya belum kunjung pudar Sai berdiri meninggalkan gadis itu dan menemui Tsunade di luar.

.

.

.

"Ada surat untukmu" kata Tsunade langsung tanpa basa-basi ataupun menanyakan perihal kejadian barusan.

Sai menerima surat itu dengan agak malas. Karena kedatangan surat itulah yang telah menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dari tampak luar dan ukurannya bisa diperkirakan bahwa itu adalah surat resmi dan sangat penting. Namun, tak lama kemudian Sai langsung tercengang setelah membaca pengirim dan darimana surat itu berasal.

'**Westminster School**

**Westminster Abbey, London'**

TBC

**Special Thanks to:**

**Missyuuhi, Nanaki Kaizuki, Yashina Uzumaki, Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive, Nasumichan Uharu, Hanyou Dark, & para silent readers.**

Yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini, juga saran-saran dari para Senpai yang sangat membantu dan menambah nilai kelayakan fic ini.

Arigatou^^...

Maafkan Author karena baru sekarang meneruskan kelanjutan fic ini, karena tugas yang menyita banyak waktu Author.

Akhir kata... Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Ada surat untukmu" kata Tsunade langsung tanpa basa-basi ataupun menanyakan perihal kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Sai menerima surat itu dengan agak malas. Karena kedatangan surat itulah yang telah menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dari tampak luar dan ukurannya bisa diperkirakan bahwa itu adalah surat resmi dan sangat penting. Namun, tak lama kemudian Sai langsung tercengang setelah membaca pengirim dan darimana surat itu berasal.

'**Westminster School**

**Westminster Abbey, London'**

**Hanazono Suzumiya  
**

**present**

**MY LITTLE DEVIL**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M (warning inside)**

**Warning: AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s), ide pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Genderbender, Lime, Lemon**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga karya Haruko Kurumatani. Juga manga manga yang pernah kubaca sangat berpengaruh dengan kelanjutan kisah fic ini.**

**Pairing: SaiXFemNaruto **

**Karena Author hanya bermaksud mengepas-ngepaskan karakter chara dengan karakter yang ada dalam cerita, Mohon reader menerima sajaaa. Arigatou^^ **

**(keliatan banget maksanya, XD)**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Naruto terpejam menikmati hamparan langit sore musim semi di teras rumahnya yang beralaskan kayu. Dengan terusan manis berwarna oranye di atas lutut gadis itu tengah bersandar pada pintu geser kaca dan menjulurkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Cuaca hari ini cerah namun tidak panas melainkan hawa sejuk nan hangat yang kian menyelimuti. Tak ayal, gadis berambut pirang itupun nampak menikmati dan perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya, meski sesaat sebelumnya ia terkantuk-kantuk kecil tak bisa menahan rasa nyaman suasana sore ini. Setelah beberapa lama gadis itu terpejam, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan raut gadis itu, tidak- bukan aneh- melainkan lucu. Terang saja- ekspresinya berubah-ubah hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Pertama-tama ia tersenyum senang, kemudian wajahnya berubah khawatir seperti takut akan kehilangan~, kemudian malah nyengir tiga jari dan juga ronaan merah ikut menghiasi wajahnya, dan yang terakhir wajahnya berangsur-angsur tenang seperti bayi- seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi, siapa mengira kalau sosok gadis ini terus diamati oleh bocah laki-laki bermata onyx yang duduk tak jauh dari sang gadis. Mungkin kalau kita bertanya pada pemuda ini, dia pasti akan menjawab bukan lucu- melainkan manis- sangat manis malahan. Pelan, Sai berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Terus menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang kurang dimengerti, yang jelas binar ceria dan seringai mesum masih bertahan di wajahnya yang polos. Kemudian ia berbaring ke arah samping Naruto, menimpakan berat kepalanya di paha gadis itu yang terpampang luas, lalu ikut menjulurkan kakinya seperti Naruto. Naruto hanya melenguh tertahan dari perubahan kenyamanan tidurnya, lalu merasuki alam mimpinya kembali. Sai tersenyum sekilas, sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah serius namun pandangannya masih tetap tertahan pada wajah malaikat gadis itu. Sai mengangkat sebelah tangannya hati-hati ke pipi Naruto, seolah ia takut membuat Naru tersadar dan menghentikan ekspresi menarik yang terus dibuat gadis itu sejak tadi. Kemudian ia usap pipi Naruto pelan.

"Kau milikku Naru. ...selamanya- kau hanya milikku."

"Ennggg..." Naruto menggeliat perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia sadar apa yang membuat pahanya tidak leluasa bergerak dan agak terasa berat. ...S-saai?" Senyum tulus menyertai panggilannya untuk pemuda di bawahnya.

"Katakan kalau kau menyukaiku" Jari Sai menuruni wajah Naru, kemudian mengusap rahang bawah dan berhenti di bibir penuh Naruto.

Bagai terhipnotis dan agak tersentak kaget, Naruto terus menatap obsidian milik Sai.

"Cepat katakan" Sai menekan-nekan bibir bawah Naru, seolah tidak sabar menunggui gadis itu menuruti perintahnya.

"Emm~ a-aku... masih menatap Sai, seakan memintanya supaya tidak usah mengatakannya. Kemudian melihat wajah Sai yang seakan kecewa (itu cuma akting Sai) Naruto jadi tak tega dan melanjutkan perintahnya. "...aku... menyukaimu!" Ucap Naruto seraya menundukkan kepala.

Sai menyeringai tipis dengan rasa senang yang tak terbantahkan. Tepat saat Naruto hendak melempar wajahnya ke arah samping, Sai meraih tengkuk Naru dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Emmh.. ennggg..."

Decapan dari bibir mereka terus menggema, seakan tak mau kalah dengan suara kawanan burung yang bercengkerama di pohon perdu tepat di hadapan mereka. Dengan satu jilatan di bibirnya Naruto mengerti dan membuka mulutnya untuk akses masuk lidah milik Sai. Sai menekan-nekan dan menghisap lidah si gadis serta menjelajahi semua yang ada di dalamnya.

"Mmmmhh... S-sahmm..."

Pemandangan yang paling menarik menurut Sai adalah pemandangan yang kini terpampang di hadapannya. Naruto yang tengah merona hebat dengan terpaan sinar mentari sore yang berwarna oranye, menciptakan komposisi warna yang sempurna dengan paduan warna pirang Naru yang berkilauan. Semakin terbawa suasana Sai makin mengeratkan dekapan di tengkuk Naru.

"S-sahmm.. c-cukup..." remasan tangan Naru di helaian rambut Sai menguat.

Mengerti, Sai mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan kecupan lembut sebelum Naruto benar-benar kehabisan oksigen.

"Bibirmu..." Sai menyentuh kedua bibir Naru basah karena ciuman panas darinya tadi. "Leher dan tubuhmu..." Sai menyentuh semua permukaan leher dan tubuh Naru juga mengecupnya. "Lalu- hatimu..." Terakhir, Sai mendaratkan ciuman dan sentuhannya tepat di dada Naruto yang berdegup sangat kencang. Dengan wajah yang sulit dimengerti, Sai mengalungkan tangannya ke punggung Naru dan menyandarkan wajahnya tepat di belahan dada gadis itu. Degupan jantung Naruto bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur yang menenangkan. Sai mencoba memejamkan matanya yang belakangan ini berkantung akibat sulit tidur yang menderanya. "Kau- harus menjaganya untukku Naru... ~selalu.." Gumam Sai pelan dan terakhir sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi. 'Meski semuanya memaksaku- ...aku tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkanmu. Naru~...'

**FLASHBACK**

"Kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik Sai. Kesempatan langka seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali." Ucap Tsunade setelah mengangsurkan surat penawaran sekolah ke luar negeri pada Sai. ...aku tau, kau pasti berat meninggalkan Konoha. Aku juga tau kau tidak mau meninggalkan bocah bodoh itu, kan? Tapi pikirkanlah, Westminster School mungkin akan membuat masa depanmu lebih cerah daripada yang sekarang. Meskipun berat, aku juga tidak mau main-main pada kehidupan seseorang." Sambung Tsunade tak lama kemudian. Sai hanya menampakkan wajah datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada surat yang tengah dipegangnya.

'Semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik untukmu, bocah.'

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hm.. Apa yang kau katakan, Sai?" Entah perasaannya saja, Naruto merasa mendengar gumaman lirih dari bibir Sai.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Dasar kau ini..!" Naruto hanya tersenyum manis dan menghadiahkan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala Sai, berharap Sai akan melupakan sejenak kegundahan yang Naruto pun tidak ketahui. "Aku mencintaimu. Saangat mencintaimu." kata-kata terakhir Naru sambil mengeratkan pelukan Sai padanya. Tanpa gadis itu ketahui, Si bocah tengah tersenyum manis dan lebih mengeratkan dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang awalnya berwarna oranye telah berangsur-angsur meninggalkan kepekatannya hingga menjadi putih terang. Namun, rutinitas alam di pagi hari itu nampaknya tidak berpengaruh pada gadis manis satu ini. Ia masih setia bergumul dengan selimut tebal yang hanya menutup tidak lebih dari separuh tubuhnya, yang ujungnya hampir menyentuh lantai. Seprai yang orak-arik tak karuan, guling yang masih setia bertengger di tengah apitan kakinya, serta gaun tidur yang berantakan sehingga menampakkan separuh paha putih polos tak ikut tertutup apapun. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang gadis. Pun berlawanan dengan wajah manis yang dimilikinya.

Sreek

Pemuda berkulit pucat dan memiliki mata onyx tengah membuat perubahan pada kamar milik gadis pirang yang masih bertahan di kasur empuk miliknya –Naruto. Ia sibakkan tirai berwarna krem hingga ujung ke ujung, kemudian membuka semua jendela yang ada disana lebar-lebar. Terakhir, Ia seret kursi belajar yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang hingga tepat di samping ranjang Naruto yang tepat menghadap ke arahnya. Merasakan ada perubahan suasana, gadis itu mulai terjaga dari dunia keduanya di malam hari. Sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata untuk membiasakan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke matanya, Ia renggangkan tangannya ke atas dalam posisi setengah tidur. Dan saat Ia membuka kedua matanya, hal yang langsung ia lihat adalah-...

'Kedip-kedip' -Naruto

'Senyum' -Sai

'Kedip-kedip' -Naruto

'Menyeringai' -Sai

"Kyaaaa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini Saaaaai?" Sebisa mungkin Naruto menarik selimut yang hampir jatuh seluruhnya ke lantai itu untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Gaya tidurmu sangat manis." Seringai Sai kian melebar melihat tingkah Naruto yang kini tengah menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dagunya. ...Aku masih penasaran apa kau masih seliar ini, -jika... nanti malam aku menyelinap ke bawah selimutmu. Mungkin malah aku yang kau jadikan selimut." Selama Naruto masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sai, Sai mulai beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"A-appa maksudmu, hah?" Terlambat. Naruto yang berusaha menimpuk Sai dengan bantal hanya mampu menghantam badan pintu kamarnya.

"Cepat masuk ke kamar mandi! Jangan terlambat yaa, Naru-chan.." Ucap Sai dari balik kamar Naruto. Rasa senang di raut mukanya berasa berkali-kali lipat hari ini.

Penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja Sai katakan, Naruto langsung menyibakkan selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aduuh..." Tapi sialnya, baru langkah pertama ia beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, Naruto malah tersandung guling dan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Tapi rasa penasarannya masih terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan oleh rasa sakit akibat terjatuh tadi. Bergerak cepat, Naruto kembali berdiri dengan langkah terseok-seok ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di kamarnya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Ia menggeser pintu kamar mandi dengan keras kemudian melemparkan pandangnya ke segala penjuru. Tatapannya tertahan pada meja kaca di samping bath up. Diantara peralatan mandi yang biasa ia gunakan, Ia temukan sebuah kotak berwarna oranye dengan pita merah di tutupnya. Senyumnya mengembang seakan tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Mengecek, Naruto menggoyangkan kotak itu di samping telinganya. Merasa aman, Ia membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Kemudian Naruto mengangkat tingi-tinggi kertas pesan yang ia temukan dalam kotak.

"Saaaaaaaaaaai?" Suara Naruto yang menggelegar di pagi hari ini telah menggemparkan kawanan burung yang mampir di atas rumahnya, berkoar-koar ketakutan melanglang langit cerah di atas sana. Sedang pemuda yang namanya disebut itu, hanya nyengir penuh kejahilan di raut mukanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto nampak sibuk sendiri pagi ini. Kentara sekali, setelah berkutat hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya di kamar mandi pribadi miliknya. Kemudian beralih menyibukkan diri di balik meja dapur dan asyik menggulung nasi dengan nori di atas Sudare- tentunya setelah mengenakan jubah mandi putih di tubuhnya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal, namun diselingi senyum manis Naruto mengingat sekotak bingkisan dan sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan Sai untuknya seorang.

_**Jam 10 hari ini temui aku di taman Konoha. Aku ingin menikmati Hanami di bawah bunga sakura bersamamu, dan juga aku ingin makan bento buatanmu.**_

_**Ps: Aku sudah siapkan baju yang akan kau gunakan nanti. Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin hal yang terjadi saat kau kalah taruhan tempo lalu terjadi lagi. Jaa nee Naru-chan. Ttd: Sai ^_^**_

Mungkin karena kalimat terakhir dari pesan itulah alasan Naruto mengeluarkan teriakan terhoror yang dimilikinya. Tapi sekesal-kesalnya ia pada bocah tampan itu, tak mengurangi rasa cintanya pada bocah lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya. Mana ada gadis yang tidak tersentuh hatinya, ketika orang yang sangat disukainya melakukan sesuatu yang berkesan romantis di sela-sela jadwal padat pekerjaannya. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga dan penuh rasa cinta, Ia menyiapkan bekal spesial untuk kekasih tercinta. Itulah hal yang sudah lama Naruto nantikan sepanjang hidupnya. Setelah ia rasa siap akan bento yang ia akan bawa nanti –tentunya setelah ia bungkus dengan kain berwarna pink lembut seperti bunga sakura, Naruto bergegas masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Sai. Setelah Naruto menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh menit lamanya kasak kusuk di dalam kamar, Ia memastikan penampilannya sempurna dan melangkah keluar. Sebenarnya Naruto agak tersentak setelah melihat apa yang ada dalam bungkusan itu. Sebuah yukata berwarna krem lembut bercorak bunga bakung berwarna kuning dan putih dengan batang hijau yang terkesan sangat hidup dan natural membalut tubuhnya. Pasti ada alasan mengapa Sai meberikan yukata ini. Naruto tidak habis mengira, bagaimana yukata ini bisa pas sekali dengan lekuk tubuhnya. Terutama bagian dada, menampilkan bentuk yang sangat proporsional dari kacamata orang lain tentunya. Dasar bocah mesum, pikirnya. Dengan memakai obi yang senada dengan warna dasar yukatanya, lengkap sudah penampilan pada pakaiannya. Kemudian untuk penampilan wajah, Naruto menggunakan riasan sederhana dan menyanggul rambutnya naik ke atas. Menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang tidak seluruhnya ikut tersanggul sehingga menampilkan kesan erotis di leher jenjangnya. Tak lupa, Ia menggunakan pemoles bibir berwarna pink lembut pada bibir tipisnya, menambahkan kesan alami dan girly. Terakhir, Naruto mengenakan sandal kayu yang berbunyi berisik setiap Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Sekilas, Naruto melirik jam dinding tepat di atas kepalanya menunjuk angka 12 di jarum yang panjang dan angka 10 di jarum yang pendek.

"Hyaaaa? Aku terlambat." Dengan cekatan Naruto menyambar bento yang tadi dipersiapkannya di atas meja dan berlari menuju pintu, tak peduli suara ketukan antara sandal kayu yang dipakainya dengan lantai menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membahana ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Baru satu langkah Naruto menginjakkan kakinya keluar rumah, ia sudah dikagetkan oleh sosok yang berdiri di samping mobil tepat di depan matanya.

"Tepat seperti dugaanku ya, Naru-chan." Sambil menyeringai dan memejamkan mata, Sai membuka pintu depan di sebelah tempat duduk kemudi. "Ayo, cepat naik Naru." Sambil tersenyum manis Naruto berlari-lari kecil mengikuti instruksi Sai. Setelah yakin Naruto mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, Sai menyusul masuk duduk di sebelah Naruto. Menyalakan mesin, kemudian menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Tunggu dulu~... Bukankah kau masih 13 tahun? Bagaimana kau bisa menyetir? Lalu, darimana kau dapatkan mobil ini?" Tanya Naruto penuh penekanan dan kekhawatiran panjang lebar.

"Aku belajar menyetir waktu aku mengikat kontrak iklan peluncuran mobil ****** yang baru –merk disamarkan. Lalu, tentang mobil ini aku meminjamnya dari kantor. Segera setelah aku menyelesaikan sesi pemotretanku hari ini, aku bergegas kemari." Nah, sekarang giliran Naruto yang manggut-manggut sendiri mendengar penuturan Sai. 'Jadi itu sebabnya ia masih memakai setelan jas lengkap.' Agak blushing, Naruto menatap Sai malu-malu.

"Arigatou, Sai-kun."

Agak terkejut, Sai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang masih merona. "Sama-sama, Naru-chan. Tidak biasanya kau menambahkan embel-embel –kun di belakang namaku." Ucap Sai setelah memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan.

"Jadi kau tidak suka? Baik, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi." Balas Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela di samping kanannya. (pengemudi berada di sebelah kiri)

"Tidak. Aku malah sangat senang. Akhirnya kau mau bersikap manis untukku." Sambil tertawa misterius Sai menaut tangan kanan Naru dan meremasnya. "Tetap saja, aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya lagi!" Walau penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya wajah Naruto kian bertambah merah, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi lengkungan yang tercipta dari sudut bibirnya. Tanpa menghentikan remasannya pada tangan Naruto, Sai menyeringai dan menatap intens Naruto yang masih setia menatap pemandangan dari luar jendela.

"Aaa- bukankah kita baru saja melewati Taman Konoha?" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Taman Konoha yang semakin menjauh dari kaca jendelanya.

"Benar. Kita baru saja melewatinya." Jawab Sai santai tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, tetap lurus ke depan.

"Bukankah kau bilang untuk bertemu di taman Konoha?"

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di Taman Konoha kan?"

"Haa? J-jadi kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan agak panik.

'Jangan-jangan!' Batin Naruto memikirkan hal-hal mesum yang mungkin akan dilakukan Sai padanya.

Namun, hanya senyum jahil dari Sai yang didapatkan Naruto sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi klik kunci adalah suara terakhir sebelum mobil benar-benar berhenti. Dengan sigap, Sai meloncat turun dari mobil, berputar ke arah samping kemudian membuka pintu mobil di sebelah Naruto.

"Mari turun, Ratuku." Sai tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Akibat perlakuan Sai barusan Naruto tetap menerima uluran tangan Sai meskipun dengan wajah yang merona dan malu tingkat akut. Setelah menerima uluran tangan Sai, Naruto melangkah turun dengan anggun bak seorang ratu. Naruto masih takjub dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa pegangannya pada Sai telah terlepas. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada hamparan padang rumput yang luas yang tak jarang ditumbuhi oleh bunga krisan, sehingga memberikan harmoni alam yang eksotis dan penuh warna. Sedangkan Sai masih berkutat di bagasi mobil, menentukan membawa apa-apa saja yang mungkin diperlukan untuk kegiatan hanami-nya. Sambil membawa peralatan yang memenuhi kedua tangannya, Sai berjalan pelan menuju hamparan padang rumput yang luas meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertegun mengagumi pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Setelah beberapa langkah Sai berjalan, Ia tidak merasakan Naruto berjalan mengikutinya. Benar saja, setelah berbalik gadis itu masih saja berdiri mematung tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana, Naru? Cepat kemari."

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto melangkah cepat dan mengekor di belakang Sai yang mulai berjalan lagi.

"Tunggu. Biar aku bantu bawakan..." Naruto mencoba mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih benda terdekat yang ada di genggaman Sai.

"Tidak usah..." Sai mencoba menghindar dan menghadiahkan senyuman untuk Naru.

"Sudahlaah.. Lagipula sebelah tanganku kosong." Ucap Naruto yang berkeras meringankan bawaan Sai. Mengalah, Sai menyerahkan peralatan lukis berupa sekotak cat pada Naruto. Mungkin selain karena benda itu ringan, juga mudah dibawa. "Kau bisa melukis?" Tanya Naruto kagum, mendapati banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sai padahal Sai lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. "Hmm, iya. Aku hobi melukis sejak kecil." Setelah itu mereka meneruskan perjalanannya tanpa bicara, hanya deru angin dan bunyi 'tak' dari sandal kayu Naruto lah sebagai pengisi suara. Kemudian Ia agak menyadari ada raut wajah sendu setelah memperhatikan wajah Sai baik-baik. Kini nampak raut muka lesu dari Naruto. Gadis itu menunduk, menatap tangannya yang terkepal erat membawa bekal dan kotak cat untuk Sai melukis. Agaknya ia sedikit menyadari. 'Belakangan ini Sai nampak murung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang Ia pikirkan. Aku kekasih yang payah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sai. Dia bisa menyetir, hobi melukis, mungkin masih banyak lagi yang belum aku ketahui.'

"Aduh" Hingga tanpa sadar, dahinya yang menunduk terantuk pada belakang kepala Sai. Sai yang kaget menghadap ke belakang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur dahi Naruto. Tersenyum maklum, Sai memegang bahu Naruto. "Kau memikirkan apa? Kita sudah sampai." "Aa- tidak ada apa-apa. Wah..." Naruto mencoba tersenyum ceria dan melangkah perlahan unuk mendekat pada objek yang paling indah di matanya. "Cantik..." Sai menyusul Naruto hingga mereka berdiri bersisian. "Tempat ini adalah tempat faforitku dengan kakakku. Karena tempatnya agak jauh dari desa, dan berada di balik bukit tempat ini masih tidak banyak diketahui orang lain. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini ketika aku tersesat bersamanya." Terang Sai tanpa mengindahkan pandangannya pada pohon sakura di depannya. "Emm.. kau punya kakak? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Naruto antusias sambil menengok sekilas pada Sai kemudian menatap ke depan lagi. "Namanya Shin Nii-san. Dia kakakku satu-satunya dan satu-satunya keluargaku. Sejak kecil aku selalu menempel padanya. Maklum saja, aku masih 6 tahun waktu itu. Walaupun awalnya Ia kesal padaku karena selalu mengikutinya, tapi aku tahu kalau Ia sangat menyayangiku. Hingga beberapa tahun lalu, aku melihatnya batuk keras dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kemudian barulah Ia mengaku bahwa Ia sakit parah dan tidak ada penawarnya. Sekarang~ dia ada disini, dan... disini." Masih menatap ke arah depan, kemudian Sai menempelkan tangannya ke dadanya. Kebisuan melanda mereka lagi saat ini. Barulah ketika Sai menghadap Naru, Ia agak terpana melihat sosok gadis di sebelahnya.

'Tes'

Air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut mata gadis itu. Bento dan kotak cat sudah terhempas ke tanah karena pegangan Naru yang melonggar. Kini tangannya yang kosong ia arahkan untuk mengusap kedua matanya. Isak tangis mulai terdengar kencang dari bibir gadis itu. Sai menatap sendu Naru, kemudian menarik tengkuk Naru agar dahi gadis itu tersandar pada bahunya. Sedang tangan yang satunya lagi ia arahkan pada punggung Naru untuk kemudian diusapnya pelan sebagai langkah menenangkan. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian isakan sang gadis mulai berangsur-angsur berhenti. Perlahan Ia dongakkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi percuma, pandangannya memburam karna air mata. Mengerti dengan keadaan Naru, tangan Sai merambat pada kulit wajah Naru yang agak memanas karena baru menangis kemudian Ia ulurkan jari-jarinya untuk menyeka sisa-sisa air mata di sudut mata Naru. Sai mengecup sekilas mata dan bibir Naru yang agak terasa asin karena bercampur air mata. "Pokoknya, mulai sekarang kau harus menceritakan semuanya tentang dirimu, keluh kesahmu, kegundahanmu~, semuanya..." Kemudian tangan Naru tergerak untuk melingkar di leher Sai, dan mempertemukan lagi bibirnya dengan bibir Sai. Berharap agar kehangatan dan kasih sayang darinya tersampaikan oleh ciuman hangat namun memabukkan ini. Sai agak tersentak, karena baru kali ini Naru menciumnya. Namun Ia merasa sangat bahagia, seakan ada seseorang yang akan selalu menopangnya dari dalam jiwanyadan menangis untuknya. Merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur dari perasaan Naru, Sai ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadis itu tanpa melepaskan pertemuan bibirnya dengan bibir Naru.

.

.

.

.

Binar bahagia yang hangat mulai menjalar pada raut kedua insan yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Sang pemuda tengah tiduran pada paha gadis yang kini duduk bersimpuh bersandarkan batang pohon sakura yang besar dan kokoh. Dengan penuh keceriaan, sang gadis menyuapkan potongan sushi maupun telur dadar dari kotak kayu di sebelah tangannya. Sedangakan Sai melebarkan mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Naruto, walau terkadang sang gadis bersikap jahil dengan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Namun yang terdengar setelah itu adalah tawa renyah dari mereka berdua. Setelah kotak itu benar-benar kosong, Sai bangkit dari pangkuan Naru. Untuk kemudian, mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri. Setelah berdiri sempurna Naruto mengepak-ngepakkan yukatanya dari debu dan merapikannya. "Nah, puncak dari acara kita." Naruto ikut penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Sai. Sai meraih tangan Naru dan membimbingnya agak menjauh dari pohon sakura. Kemudian Sai meninggalkan Naru di sana dan mengambil beberapa peralatan lukisnya. Ia mengambil kanvas lengkap dengan penyangganya, lalu mengencerkan beberapa cat dasar. Kemudian melongokkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat objek lukis yang ada di depannya. Sai tersenyum lembut, karena melihat Naruto yang masih kelihatan bingung. Nampak dari wajah Naru yang mengernyit dan kelihatan salah tingkah. Naru terus menatap Sai dari tempatnya Ia berdiri, seakan ada tanda tanya besar terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Mengerti akan kekakuan Naru, Sai berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Aku ingin kau bersikap seperti biasa. Kau hanya perlu berdiri disini, dan rasakan semua hal yang ada di sekitarmu. Mudah kan?"

"A-apa maksudmu Sai?" Naru mencoba untuk menghentikan langkah Sai yang bermaksud meninggalkannya lagi. Berhasil, Sai berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Naru. Tanpa diduga, Sai mengecup pipi mulus Naru dan berbisik di telinganya. "Cukup rasakan. Oke." Kemudian Sai segera berlari ke balik kanvasnya meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya mulai menghangat dan merona merah. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Sai telah berhasil mengabadikan momen indahnya akan Naru. Sebuah lukisan dengan dilatari oleh hamparan rumput-bunga krisan dan sebuah pohon sakura yang menjulang tinggi di tengahnya, seorang gadis tengah mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai bunga-bunga sakura yang melayang-layang turun sebelum jatuh terhempas ke tanah. Dan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyelipkan anak-anak rambut yang terbawa angin. Senyum ceria tak pernah lepas tercipta dari lengkungan bibir tipisnya. Sai memandang kagum dan tersenyum puas akan mahakaryanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sai dan Naruto kini tengah berada di dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang. Hari mulai menggelap ketika mereka meninggalkan tempat terindah yang penuh kenangan mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai agak tersendat-sendat, hingga sesaat kemudian mobilnya benar-benar berhenti.

"Ada apa Sai? Kenapa mobilnya tiba-tiba berhenti?" Tanya Naruto agak panik. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Sai meloncat turun dan membuka kap bagian depan mobil. "Sial, bensinnya habis." Tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran pada wajah datar Sai. "Padahal sedikit lagi kita sudah sampai ke perbatasan Konoha. Bagaimana ini, Sai?" Kata Naruto menambah ketegangan. "Aku akan mencoba menghubungi manager-ku." Tampak Sai sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Bagaimana Sai?" Naruto berharap agar kabar baik yang Ia dapatkan.

"Ya, manager-ku akan kemari dalam waktu satu jam. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu." Sai mengabarkan hal yang lumayan baik tersebut sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada body mobil. Naruto ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sai. Menikmati pemandangan langit malam berhias kerlap-kerlip bintang dan sinar bulan yang memancar lembut dari atas sana. Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki yang menginterupsi keheningan malam yang berasal dari ujung kegelapan sana.

"Heey lihat disana. Seorang gadis dan- seorang... bocah." Gelak tawa mulai terdengar dari beberapa bayangan yang mulai mendekat tak jauh dari mobil mereka.

"Cantik juga." Kini Naruto dan Sai berpandangan satu sama lain. Kekhawatiran mulai dirasakannya, hal buruk mungkin sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Bolehkah kami bermain denganmu, NONA MANIS?"

'Glek'

Terdengar jelas suara berat Naruto menelan ludah.

**TBC**

**Hanami: Kegiatan Orang Jepang saat musim semi, yaitu melihat bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran.**

**Special Thanks To:**

missyuuhi, Nasumi-chan Uharu, Yashina Uzumaki, Hanyou Dark, Irie-chan, Chy Karin, Suki-chan & readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini...  


**Balasan Review No-Login**

**Irie-chan: Mungkin Chapter ini belum ng-jawab ya, Sai bakalan pergi ato nggak. Tapi tenang aja, Sai bakal aku tendang ke London kok. Hehe #plakk Terima kasih udah baca dan review fic ini ^_^**

**Chy karin: Arigatou udah baca n review plus udah suka fic ini. Review kamu udah nyemangatin aku niih. #sampe nangis Haha Keep review yyaah ^_^**

**Suki-chan: Salam kenal juga Suki-chan XD.. ini juga udah apdet kok. Arigatou udah baca n ng review, juga udah nungguin fic ini. Tapi, gomen chap ini nggak ada lemonnya sama sekali. Sabar aja yya.. Oke, keep review yyaah ^_^**

**Sebisa mungkin untuk review yang login, akan saya balas sesegera yang saya bisa. Jadi, jangan kuatir saya akan berusaha untuk membalas review yang kalian tinggalkan buat fic ini.**

**Saya mengucapkan maaf beribu maaf karena udah ngaret apdetnya. Doain aja yya semoga chap depan bisa sedikit nggak ngaret XP.. Tapi beneran, kemarin-kemarin saya lagi buntu ide dan nggak ada kesempatan buat nulis. Jadi, biar saya tambah semangat buat nerusin jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian yaaah... #ngarep**

**Sebenernya fic ini mau aku pisah jadi beberapa part. Part 1 atau chap-chap awal ini khusus aku fokusin untuk Sai dan FemNaru. Jadi, belom kepikiran buat saingan cinta mereka. Terus, karena tinggal 1 atau 2 chap masuk ke Part 2 dan biar saya nggak tambah pusing mikir sendiri alangkah baiknya reader sekalian memberikan saran chara buat orang ketiga mereka. Kalau bisa, male chara dan female chara yaa. Nb: Sakura dan Ino sudah saya jadiin teman baiknya Naru di chap pertama. #Dasar Author ngrepotin. Hehhe.. Akhir kata, Arigatou^^ Jaa Nee XDD**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Heey lihat disana! Seorang gadis dan- seorang... bocah." Gelak tawa mulai terdengar dari beberapa bayangan yang mulai mendekat tak jauh dari mobil mereka.

"Cantik juga."  
Kini Naruto dan Sai berpandangan satu sama lain. Kekhawatiran mulai dirasakannya, hal buruk mungkin sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Bolehkah kami bermain denganmu, NONA MANIS?"

'Glek'

Terdengar jelas suara berat Naruto menelan ludah.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat ke arah kami. Gelak tawa yang mereka keluarkan terdengar jelas dan makin menjadi-jadi. Dari suaranya, aku yakin kalau tubuh mereka jauh di atas kami. Benar saja, saat bayangan itu sudah berada dalam jarak tiga meter di depan kami. Ada tiga orang pria tengah menyeringai ketika ketiga sosok itu melangkah makin mendekat dengan tertimpa sinar bulan yang remang-remang. Salah seorang dari mereka membawa botol minuman keras dan berjalan paling depan. Kurasa, dia adalah ketuanya. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya mengekor di belakang pria yang membawa botol minuman itu siap menerima perintah. Perlahan dua orang itu berjalan dan membelakangi si ketua, namun langkah mereka langsung terhenti ketika Sai melangkah maju melindungiku.

"Kau mau apa haa-, bocah?" Teriak salah satu dari dua orang itu yang mengenakan slayer merah di dahinya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Hardik Sai tak ingin kalah geram.

"Apa mau kalian?" Mereka menirukan suara Sai yang dibuat-buat sehingga menyerupai suara anak kecil. "...Dasar bodoh!" Kemudian tawa mereka menggelegar lagi.

"Kami hanya mau bersenang-senang dengan~ kakakmu itu..." Tunjuk sang ketua ke arahku. Aku membelalak seketika saat mereka memberitahukan keinginan mereka.

"Jangan bercanda! Kalau kalian mau uang, aku akan memberikannya berapapun yang kalian minta!" Nafas Sai mulai memburu ketika emosinya mulai membuncah keluar.

"Tentu saja kami mau uangmu! Kelihatannya kau juga anak orang kaya.. Tapi sebelum itu kami mau~ KEPUASAN! Hahahahaha..."

"Dasar brengsek!" Dengan gesit Sai berlari menuju si ketua, mengecoh dua orang yang ada di di depannya, kemudian meninju si ketua itu dengan sangat keras. Terbukti dari tubuh si bos yang terhuyung ke belakang dan botol minuman yang dibawanya terjatuh menjadi pecahan-pecahan kaca besar.

"Okashira!" Mendengar suara botol pecah dua orang itu segera berbalik ke belakang, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Bos mereka.

"Bodoh! Sedang apa kalian? Cepat tangkap bocah itu!" Seru si Bos pada kedua anak buahnya.

Namun sebelum itu, Sai mengerlingkan matanya padaku. Mengerti apa maksud dari isyaratnya itu, aku segera berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Sial, langkahku terbatas. Aku tersadar kembali kalau aku sedang memakai yukata. Tidak. Aku harus terus berlari- dan terus berlari.

"Aaaaaarghhh~!"

'Deg'  
Aku tau jelas siapa pemilik suara ini. Tapi, aku sangat yakin kalau Sai tadi berada tepat di belakangku. Tanpa ragu aku memutar kepalaku dengan keras.

"Saaaaaaaaai~!"

**Hanazono Suzumiya**

**present**

**MY LITTLE DEVIL**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M (warning inside)**

**Warning: AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s), ide pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Genderbender, Lime, Lemon**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga karya Haruko Kurumatani. **

**Pairing: SaiXFemNaruto **

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

"Dasar brengsek!" Sai merangsek maju, mengecoh dua orang di depannya kemudian meninju perut si Bos cukup keras. Tak terelakkan, tubuh si Bos terhuyung ke belakang dan botol minuman yang Ia bawa sudah menjadi pecahan-pecahan besar di bawahnya.

"Okashira!" Kedua orang itu berbalik ke belakang, terkejut karena suara pecah yang nyaring.

"Bodoh! Sedang apa kalian? Cepat tangkap bocah itu!" Seru si Bos menunjuk pada Sai.

Sai mengerlingkan matanya pada Naru. Seolah kerlingan itu bermaksud menyuruh Naru segera berlari menjauh. Naru yang mengerti, mengangguk cepat kemudian berlari secepatnya. Meski cepat yang Ia bisa masih dikatakan lambat pada keadaan biasa. Maklum, karena Ia sedang mengenakan yukata sehingga membatasi gerak langkahnya. Tapi itu lebih baik, daripada hanya berdiam diri. Seakan tak berani menoleh ke belakang, Naru terus mempercepat larinya sekuat tenaga. Karena Ia yakin Sai akan segera menyusul di belakangnya.

Kemudian Setelah Sai mengirim kode sinyal untuk Naru segera menjauh, Ia mencoba mengejar Naru. Namun sial, salah seorang anak buahnya menjegal kaki Sai hingga Ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Aaaaaarghhh~!" Belum sempat Ia berdiri, kaki belakangnya –tepatnya paha kaki kirinya seperti tertusuk benda tajam. Naru yang mendengar jerit kesakitan Sai, langsung berhenti dan membatu di tempat. Sesaat kemudian Ia segera berbalik ke belakang dan membelalak menahan tangis.

"Saaaaaaaaai~!" Naru tersentak melihat keadaan Sai saat ini. Tubuh kecilnya terangkat dengan mudah dan cengkraman erat di lehernya oleh tangan kekar si Bos yang lebih besar berkali lipat dari Sai, dan celana yang dipakai Sai sudah bersimbah oleh darah. Sai terus mencengkram tangan yang menekan saluran pernafasannya itu, sebagai aksi pemberontakan dirinya meski tindakan Sai itu tergolong percuma karena si Bos tidak berniat sedikitpun melonggarkan cengkramannya.

Tak ingin membiarkan Sai tersiksa lebih lama lagi, Naru melepas ikatan obi-nya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat sebagai pelampiasan menahan amarah yang hampir meledak-ledak. Menyisakan yukata yang terbuka dan terusan putih di dalamnya. Untung saja Ia mengenakan terusan di balik yukatanya. Awalnya, terusan itu akan digunakan sebagai antisipasi jika Sai berbuat yang 'berlebihan'.

"Hiyaaaaaa~!" Setengah berlari, Naru menjerit dengan suara lantang. Gunanya untuk membakar semangat dan juga mengalihkan perhatian dari Sai ke arahnya. Berhasil. Sai sudah dijatuhkan, namun batuk yang menyesakkan segera berdesakan keluar dari mulutnya. Naru sedikit tersenyum lega melihat Sai sudah terbebas dari cengkraman orang itu. Kini, tatapannya fokus pada dua orang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

**-My Little Devil-**

.

.

Dua anak buah si Bos menatap Naruto dengan pandangan melecehkan dan meremehkan. Terang saja, dibalik yukata yang menggantung dan berkibar-kibar teterpa angin malam, Naruto hanya mengenakan terusan berwarna putih keruh sehingga lekukan tubuhnya jelas terlihat. Apalagi, butiran keringat mengalir lembut dari pelipis Naru. Pikir mereka, mereka sangat yakin akan mendapatkan jackpot besar malam ini. Tidak hanya mendapatkan uang yang banyak juga mendapat tangkapan besar untuk mereka bersenang-senang. Tentunya, giliran kedua setelah Bos mereka mencicipinya. Maka, dengan santai si pemakai slayer di kepalanya itu berkata pada kawan di sampingnya "Cukup aku saja yang meladeni Dia. Ayo, kemari manis..." dan terus menatap tubuh Naruto.

"Cih! Dasar manusia sampah!" Naruto membalas dengan tatapan sangar berani mati seraya mengucilkan mereka. Jangan salah, Naruto berkata begitu ada tujuannya. Ia ingin agar perhatian mereka terus tertuju padanya. Dengan begitu, perhatian pada Sai melonggar sehingga Sai bisa meloloskan diri. Maka, Naruto terus mengata-ngatai mereka dan memanasi mereka.  
"Beraninya lawan perempuan dan anak kecil. Dasar tidak tahu malu! Weeeeeek!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya pada satu per satu orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Be-beraninya kau gadis kecil." Tangan mereka mengepal erat seraya memandang Naruto tajam.

"Hiyaaaaaaa~!"

Naruto maju bersamaan dengan majunya pria ber-slayer. Pria itu bermaksud menangkap Naru. Tapi rupanya Ia kalah gesit dengan Naru. Naru melilitkan obinya pada leher pria itu, kemudian menendang keras menggunakan lututnya tepat ke arah selangkangan pria itu. Pria itu langsung ambruk seketika seraya memegang kemaluannya dan menjerit kesakitan.

Melihat temannya yang terkapar, pria yang satunya tidak tinggal diam. Pria itu maju dan berhasil memeluk Naruto dari arah samping. Naruto yang agak terkejut, juga tidak akanmau mengalah. Naruto menyikut keras dada pria itu sehingga pria itu melepaskan dekapannya dan terhuyung mundur. Belum cukup puas, Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebelah kakinya kemudian dihentakkannya pada punggung pria itu yang sedang membungkuk kesakitan (jurus ini biasanya disebut overhead kick). Rasa puas tergambar di wajah Naru yang mulai bercucuran keringat. Kali ini Ia sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Kami-sama dan Nenek Tsunade. Mulai saat ini, Ia akan patuh pada Nenek.  
'Untung saja dulu Nenek memaksaku latihan bela diri. Tidak sia-sia juga aku belajar, meski sering bolosnya sih. Hehehe~.'

"Jangan senang dulu bocah~ apa kau sudah lupa pada adik manismu ini, ha?" Naru tersentak kala Ia melihat Sai di dekapan pria yang disebut Bos itu. Satu tangan besarnya Ia tekankan pada leher Sai. Sai menatapnya sayu, matanya sarat akan rasa sakit dan sesak. Naruto melotot si Bos seram layaknya mata seekor singa yang anaknya diculik darinya (?).

"Lepaskan dia! Kalau kau berani melukainya lagi, aku akan~" Naru melangkah ke depan dengan hati-hati.

"Kau akan apa ha?" Pria itu terus menatap tajam gerak-gerik Naruto. Tanpa sadar sedikit-sedikit Ia melangkah mundur merespon langkah maju Naruto, dan tanpa sadar juga Ia agak melonggarkan belitan lengannya di leher Sai.

"Aku akan... Sai! Sekarang!" Sai menggigit keras-keras lengan yang mengapit lehernya itu. Pria itu mengerang keras melihat lengannya berdarah di atas bekas gigitan yang cukup dalam. Dengan keras Ia dorong tubuh kecil Sai hingga menubruk kerasnya tanah.

"Kurang ajar kau! Rasakan ini!" Pria itu meraih pecahan kaca dari botol yang pecah tadi yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya dan bermaksud mengarahkannya pada Sai.

"Tidaaaaaakk~!"

.

.

**-My Little Devil-**

.

.

"Kuang ajar kau, bocah! Rasakan ini!"

Naruto merasa hal yang sangat buruk akan terjadi pada Sai. Benar saja, si Bos itu sudah mengacungkan pecahan kaca yang ada di genggamannya tepat mengarah ke tubuh Sai yang sedang tertatih untuk bangkit.

"Tidaaaaaakk!" Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto menghambur ke tubuh Sai yang masih merangkak di atas tanah dan memeluknya erat.

'Craaaash!'

Darah mengalir dari punggung Naruto yang terbuka lebar tanpa pertahanan. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sai dan memejamkan rapat matanya tanpa bersuara. Seolah Ia dapat mentransfer rasa sakit yang sedang melandanya pada Sai.

'Tes Tes'

Sai terhenyak keika dirasanya ada air yang menetes pelan di puncak kepalanya. "N-Naru~?" Dekapan Naruto tidak melonggar sedikitpun bahkan semakin erat tidak membiarkan Sai untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

'Bruuuukk!'  
Tubuh si Bos jatuh tanpa kesadaran, setelah seseorang memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Sai, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak seseorang penuh kekhawatiran sesaat setelah debaman keras itu berbunyi.

Merasa yakin bahwa suara itu bukanlah orang jahat, Nauto mulai merenggangkan pelukannya pada Sai. Sai menyipitkan matanya melihat sosok orang yang ada di dekatnya. "Manajer Shin?"

"Maafkan saya. Karena saya terlambat menjemput Anda. Mari, kita harus bergegas ke rumah sakit." Managernya itu mengatakan dengan nada kekhawatiran tingkat akut. Aku hanya luka ringan. Kenapa? Jangan-jangan~!

Untuk memahami ucapan manajernya, Sai langsung melayangkan tatapannya pada Naruto. Ia mencelos melihat Naruto kepayahan menahan sakit dan tatapannya yang mulai mengabur. Wajahnya berkeringat dingin masih berurai air mata.

"S-sai?" Naruto mencoba mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan terbata-bata. "Kau baik-baik saja kan~ Sai?" Ucapnya lemah seraya memaksakan senyum untuk menenangkan kepanikan Sai. Naruto membelai pipi Sai, kemudian matanya mulai mengalirkan air asin lagi dari sana.

"Aku... cinta-" Itulah kata terakhir Naruto yang ditangkap indra pendengaran Sai yang masih menggantung karena belum terselesaikan.

"N-naru~?" Sai kelihatan sangat panik ketika belaian di pipinya itu melemah, dan Naruto telah mengatupkan kedua matanya.

'Tep'

Tangan Naruto yang tadinya masih mengelus pipinya sudah tergolek lemah di atas tanah. "Naru~!" Sai menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Naruto, berharap dengan tindakannya itu Naruto segera sadar kembali. Tapi bukannya respon yang diinginkannya Ia malah merasakan dingin di tubuh Naru kian menjadi-jadi.

"Naru... bangun!" Sai menepuk lebih keras kedua pipi Naru. Wajahnya frustasi dan sangat kacau. Sai bermaksud memeluk Naru dan membagikan sedikit kehangatan tubuhnya pada gadis itu. Tapi, setelahnya Sai malah tersentak dan mengurungkan niatnya. Ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh gumpalan cairan yang terasa pekat. Merasa tidak asing, Sai mengangkat tangannya itu dan melihat banyaknya darah menutupi permukaan tangannya. Ia tercengang dan membelalakkan seketika. "Naru~? Sadarlah!" Sai menangis sejadi-jadinya, mempertahankan gadis yang sangat berarti baginya tergolek lemah dalam dekapannya.

"Naruuuuuu~!"

.

.

**-My Little Devil-**

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus dan bergemeresik lembut, menyebabkan suara gesekan antara ranting puhon dan jendela yang sengaja dibuka lebar. Tirai yang berwarna senada dengan warna ruangan yang serba putih ini tengah berkibar-kibar menandakan banyaknya angin yang masuk. Terbaring lemah seorang gadis yang mungkin bisa dikatakan jelmaan bidadari dari dunia surga, di atas ranjang terbalut dengan seragam pasien berwarna hijau dengan selimut warna susu menutup separuh tubuhnya. Tersambung selang infus di tangan kanannya menandakan bahwa sudah lebih dari sehari Ia dirawat inap.

Perlahan tapi pasti, jari tangannya bergerak-gerak sebelum Ia mengerjabkan kedua matanya yang terasa berat.

'Kurang ajar kau! Rasakan ini!'

"Saaaaai?" Naru langsung tersentak bangun dengan mata yang sudah melebar sempurna. Deru nafas yang memburu menyertai tersadarnya Ia. "D-dimana aku..." Naru menatap bingung pada tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sudah memakai pakaian orang sakit dengan selang infus yang menancap di tangannya. Seingatnya Ia masih ada di sana~ di tempat yang Ia tidak tau namanya... bersama tiga orang preman tidak berguna.. dan~ Sai yang terluka. 'Iya, Sai!' Dengan cepat Ia menelengkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Tapi nihil, tidak ada keberadaan orang lain lagi selain dirinya di kamar itu.

'Tap Tap Tap'

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar keras dan terkesan terburu-buru makin terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Hingga suara keras gebrakan pintu kamarnya yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang lah menjadi bunyi terkeras dari sekian banyaknya suara yang terngiang di telinganya.

"Dasar kau~!" Nampak Tsunade berjalan cepat pada gadis yang sedang menunjukkan wajah polosnya itu atau~ bisa disebut  
"...Gadis bodoh!"

'Duaaakk!'

"Aduh~! Sakit Nek..." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengelus puncak kepalanya sendiri yang baru saja dipukul oleh Neneknya. "Nenek kejam~ Aku kan masih sakit..."

"Apa kau bilang? Sakit~? Rasakan ini..." Tsunade memutarkan dan menenggelamkan kepalan tangannya yang kini bersarang lagi di puncak kepala Naruto.

"I-Iya Nek.. Ampun, a-" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tsunade sudah memotongnya dengan memeluk erat Naru penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa kata-kata penjelas lagi, Naru sudah mengerti bahwa Nenek Tsunade sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Meski samar, tampak Tsunade tersenyum tenang dibalik wajah keras yang dimilikinya itu. Sedangkan Naruto, tersenyum tiga jari di dalam hangatnya pelukan yang diberikan Tsunade. Momen indah yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Ah- iya, aku harus segera mencari Sai!" Kata Naru cepat sesaat setelah Tsunade melepas dekapannya. "Hei- mau kemana kau? Kau itu baru saja sadar! Dan kau baru menerima 12 jahitan di punggungmu.. Naruto!"

Mengindahkan nasehat Tsunade, Naru turun dari ranjangnya dengan terburu-buru. "Aaah-" Naru agak mengernyit kesakitan di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Tapi itu tidak cukup mampu untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memakai sandal pasien yang disediakan rumah sakit yang ada di bawah ranjangnya dan membawa serta tiang infusnya kemudian menghambur ke satu-satunya pintu yang ada di kamar itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" Teriak Tsunade pada Naruto seraya melipat tangannya di dadanya. "Tapi~ itu baru Narutoku.." Ucap Tsunade pelan diikuti senyum tipis.

Tepat di depan kamar, Naru berhenti sejenak. Kelihatannya Ia tengah berpikir keras saat ini. 'Langkah pertama adalah aku harus mencari dimana kamar Sai. Mengingat aku disini, pasti dia dirawat disini juga. Ah~ aku harus mencari suster. Ah, itu dia.'

"Suster, di kamar mana ya model Sai dirawat?"

"Aaa~ model tampan itu ya... Dia dirawat di ruang VIP. Dari sini kau belok kiri, lalu lurus saja. Kamarnya ada di paling ujung." Terang suster berambut gelap itu menunjuk jalan manakah yang harus dilalui Naruto. "Memang, kau itu sia.. pa?" Suster itu kaget, karena Naruto sudah menghilang dan Dia sedang bicara sendiri.

Suster itu menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari masih mencari Naruto. "Kemana perginya anak itu. Yah~ sudahlah." Suster itu pun pergi meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto berjalan sesuai dengan arahan yang diberikan suster itu. "Lurus saja... Paling ujung~ Ah- ketemu!" Naru menatap lekat-lekat pintu berwarna putih bertuliskan VIP di hadapannya itu. 'Nenek kejam. Padahal cucu sendiri, tapi malah dirawat di kamar biasa.'

Pelan, Ia arahkan tangannya yang kosong pada gagang pintu. Ia putarkan gagang pintu itu ke arah kanan dengan raut bahagia di wajahnya. Hampir saja Naru berhasil membuka pintu itu jika saja Ia tidak mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya hingga sukses membuat senyumannya itu menghilang.

"Aku ingin memesan satu tiket. Tujuannya... ke Inggris."

'Deg!'

Naru agak terhuyung ke belakang. Ia berusaha menguatkan tubuhnya dengan berpegang erat pada tiang infus yang dibawanya. Dengan langkah berat dan rasa kecewa yang teramat sangat Naru berbalik menuju ke kamarnya dengan menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

.

.

**-My Little Devil-**

.

.

Naru meringkuk di atas ranjang pasiennya menatap ke arah jendela. Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat. Bermaksud berganti tugas dengan sang rembulan -penerang di kala malam. Langit senja kemerahan hampir menggelap yang kemudian didominasi warna hitam. Hitam itu kelam. Mungkin kata itulah yang bisa menggambarkan hati Naruto saat ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tau bahwa Ia sedang menangis dalam diam.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Naru mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya kemudian membukanya. Tapi Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, apalagi posisinya saat ini yang membelakangi pintu.

"Astaga~ Kenapa gelap sekali?" Seseorang berpakaian perawat menekan saklar lampu dan memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. "Em~ maaf jika saya mengganggu Nona. Apa Anda sedang tidur?" Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. "Baiklah. Saya mendapat titipan dari seseorang di ruang VIP. Saya akan meninggalkan-"

"A-apa kau bilang? Be..berikan padaku.." Naru bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap suster itu. "B-baik..." Suster itu terkejut melihat penampilan Naru. Naru tampak sangat kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, dan matanya sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Suster itu memberikan bingkisan yang dibawanya itu dengan terbata-bata.

Naru membuka pembungkusnya secepat kilat. Ia tercengang dengan apa yang kini ditemukannya. Persis seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Ia menemukan yukata berwarna krem lembut bercorak bunga bakung berwarna kuning dan putih dengan batang hijau yang baru saja Ia kenakan kemarin, sudah bersih dari noda dan terlipat rapi, bahkan lengkap dengan obi-nya. Ah, juga ada secarik kertas di dalamnya.

Suster itu khawatir melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto. Naruto menutup mulutnya dan air mata mengalir lagi dari kedua matanya. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan perawat itu, Ia malah menanyai balik perawat itu. "Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Suster itu kemudian mengangguk lemah "I-iya.."

"Bolehkah aku meminta air hangat, handuk, cermin dan~ peralatan make up. Ah- tidak! Cukup bedak dan lipbalm saja.. Aa~ Apakah itu terlalu berlebihan?"

"T-tidak. Tu..tunggu sebentar."

Lima menit kemudian suster itu sudah membawakan barang-barang yang diminta Naruto. Setelah Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan senyum termanisnya, suster itu mengerti kemudian beranjak pergi membiarkan Naruto mendapatkan privasinya.

Naruto tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Naru melepas paksa jarum infus di pergelangannya. Dan akibatnya Ia meringis menahan sakit. Kemudian Ia mencuci wajahnya dan berganti pakaian. Naru mengusapkan bedak secukupnya di wajahnya dan lipbalm di bibirnya. Tak lupa Ia membawa serta kertas pesan yang tadi dibacanya. Setengah berlari Naru menghampiri pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar dan menutupnya sekenanya. Ia teruskan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Tidak peduli, sudah berapa orang yang Ia tabrak untuk mencapai pintu keluar itu.

"Taksi~!" Naru melambaikan tangannya dan menyetop sebuah taksi yang lewat di depannya.

"Paman, ke bandara! Tolong cepat ya, Paman." Ucap Naru cepat setelah Ia menaruh pantatnya di bangku penumpang.  
Mengerti, pak supir segera menjalankan taksinya secepat yang Ia bisa. Sedangkan Naru mengepalkan tangannya, berharap semoga saja Ia belum terlambat. Sejenak kemudian Naru teringat kertas yang masih Ia remas pelan itu. Naru melebarkan lagi kertas yang tadi sempat dilipatnya setelah membaca sekilas di rumah sakit.

**Naru...  
Mungkin, saat kau menerima surat ini aku sudah beranagkat ke Inggris. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat penawaran sekolah di Westminster School, Inggris. Dan sekolah itu mengharuskan muridnya untuk tinggal di asrama. Kau pasti tau kan, aku tidak mau pisah jauh darimu. Meski kau yang meminta, aku tetap tidak mau mengubah keputusanku. Ibu Direktur (Nona Tsunade) juga terus membujukku berulang kali untuk mempertimbangkan keputusanku sudah mencapai final~, hingga kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu berhasil mengubah keputusanku itu...  
**

**Aku baru sadar, cinta tidak cukup dibuktikan hanya dengan kata-kata. Cinta sesungguhnya adalah menjaga dan melindungi orang yang telah memberikan cintanya**** baik perasaan maupun fisik seutuhnya**, dengan setulus hati dan sepenuh jiwa. Tapi~, saat kejadian kemarin aku baru sadar ternyata aku sangat lemah dan sama sekali tidak bisa melindungimu. Melihatmu roboh di hadapanku dengan darah mewarnai punggung yang selalu memberikan kehangatannya untukku, aku merasa tidak berdaya dan marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa saat itu aku seperti seorang PECUNDANG dan aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri andaikan hal yang sama terulang untuk kedua kalinya.  


**Aku sangat mencintaimu Naru. Oleh karena itulah, aku menerima tawaran itu kemudian berubah menjadi seorang 'Pria' untukmu. Ketahuilah, karena cinta aku pasti akan menjadi pria hebat yang pantas untuk selalu disampingmu. **

**Apa kau tau~, arti dari bunga bakung dalam yukata itu? Artinya adalah...  
Kamu adalah satu-satunya untukku, selamanya... dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah.  
**

**Yang selalu mencintaimu,  
Sai**

"Beraninya kau~! Naru meremas kertas yang ada di genggamannya hingga seperti bola bekel. "Awas saja~ kalau ketemu nanti, akan kubuat kau jadi seperti kertas ini!

'Tes Tes'

Naru menunduk dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. Tapi air mata tulus, terus mengalir dari kedua biru saffirnya yang seakan meredup namun penuh perasaan dan kebahagiaan disana.

.

.

**-My Little Devil-**

.

.

"Terima kasih, Pak!"  
Naru menyampirkan pintu sekenanya setelah membayarkan sejumlah uang yang tertera pada argometer. Naru meneruskan larinya sekuat tenaga memasuki bandara di depannya. Sama dengan ketika Ia keluar dari rumah sakit, Ia tidak peduli sudah berapa orang yang tidak bersalah terhantam tubrukan lengan bagian atasnya. Yang Ia prioritaskan sekarang hanyalah Sai.  
Naru menoleh kesana kemari, hingga tatapannya mengarah pada meja besar bagian Informasi.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Naru bertanya "Maaf, apakah pesawat tujuan~ ke Ing-gris ..haah..haaahh.. sudah berangkat?"Bukannya langsung menjawab Nona bagian Informasi itu malah terdiam dan menatap Naruto heran.  
Baru kali ini Ia melihat gadis memakai yukata dengan model berantakan dengan nafas satu dua pula. Tapi Ia yakin, gadis ini sedang mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Se-sebentar." Kemudian Nona dari bagian Informasi itu sudah sibuk mengutak-atik komputer di balik meja besar yang membatasinya dengan Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian Nona itu berdiri dan menatap cemas pada Naruto. "Sepuluh menit lagi pesawat dengan tujuan London,Inggris akan lepas landas."

Naru tersentak, kemudian tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih Ia mulai berlari lagi. Ia berbelok ke arah dimana plang besar di atasnya bertuliskan 'Departure'. Naru terus berlari hingga tiba-tiba Ia melihat sesuatu dan itu membuatnya berhenti sempurna.  
Ia menatap kaku sesosok pria yang tengah menjadi tambatan hatinya saat ini dan yang dicari-carinya sedari tadi.

Perlahan Ia langkahkan kakinya kecil-kecil tanpa melepas pandangannya pada obsidian milik orang di hadapannya. Sampai berjarak tiga langkah jauhnya, Naru berhenti lagi. "Apa begini caramu berpamitan padaku, hah?" Air mata tidak bisa terbendung lagi di kedua pelupuk matanya. Padahal matanya masih sembab dan baru saja Ia berhenti menangis. Seakan tidak pernah lelah dan tidak menerima perintah Naru, terus saja air asin itu mengalir.

"Maaf..." Ucap Sai sambil menunduk merasa bersalah karena menurutnya yang dikatakan Naru itu benar adanya dan melihat sosok Naru kini.

Kemudian Naru melangkah cepat seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

'Bugkh'

"Aa-!" Sai mengerang tertahan merasakan nyeri akibat pukulan keras di perutnya, dari kekasihnya itu yang masih berurai air mata. "Na-naru~... ma-"

'Grep'

"Aku akan menunggumu~ dan Kau! harus jadi pria hebat untukku." Ucap Naru seraya menenggelamkan kepala Sai di dadanya tanpa mempedulikan Sai yang mendapat tekanan dan kesulitan bernafas.  
(Perlu diingatkan kembali: tinggi Naru dan Sai itu selisih 15 cm. Untung banget yak, si Sai itu.. #plakk! emang yang buat cerita siapa? XD Hehhee)

Sai yang benar-benar sudah kehabisan nafas, mendorong sedikit tubuh Naru namun kedua tangannya tetap bertengger pada pinggang Naru.  
"Haaahh.. Haaahh~ Kau mau membunuhku, ya?"

"Hiks..Hiks.. Kau.. membentakku~" Naru menatap Sai tidak percaya dan berkilat-kilat seperti anak kucing. Ia baru saja dibentak oleh Sai. Apa kau tidak tau perjuanganku untuk sampai kesini?

"Kau~ jahat.." Pecahlah sudah air mata Naru. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya, tidak peduli kalau Ia sudah jadi sorotan berpasang-pasang mata yang berseliweran di sekitar mereka. Akibatnya, Sai mendengar bisikan-bisikan sarkartis dan tatapan tajam yang hanya ditujukan kepadanya.

'Cup'

Cara singkat yang dilakukan Sai terbukti ampuh untuk mendiamkan Naru.  
Seketika Naru mendadak diam dan membelalak lebar, karena baru saja Sai menciumnya dengan mesra di depan semua orang. Sai melepas tautan kedua bibirnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Naru yang memerah.

"Bagaimana? Mau memaafkanku?" Sai menyeringai senang karena sudah berhasil menggoda kekasihnya satu itu. Bukannya menjawab, Naru malah memalingkan wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Akibatnya, Sai tambah menyeringai karena ekspresi Naru sekarang benar-benar menggemaskan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sai membingkai wajah Naru dan mendaratkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Naru. Karena perbuatan Sai yang tiba-tiba, Naru kaget dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah sai menerobos masuk dan menyentuh semua yang ada di dalamnya.

"T-tunggu Sa-hmmmph.." Sai berhenti dan menatap lembut saffir Naruto. "Memaafkanku?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto Sai bermaksud mencium Naruto lagi. "I-iya! Aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Naru cepat sambil menahan wajah Sai dan wajahnya sendiri sudah semerah tomat karena malu. Selanjutnya keduanya tertawa riang dan mempertemukan bibir mereka masing-masing dan memejamkan matanya bersamaan.

"Perhatian... Diberitahukan kepada seluruh penumpang pesawat tujuan ke London, Inggris dengan nomor penerbangan..."  
Sai melepas pagutannya, kemudian mengelap saliva yang keluar di sudut bibir Naru dengan jarinya.  
"Diharap untuk segera bersiap-siap. Saya ulangi. Kepada..."

"Kau tidak boleh pacaran dengan gadis lain disana! Apalagi yang lebih cantik dariku~ Kau juga tidak boleh sampai lupa makan. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Kau juga jangan sampai sakit. Terakhir, kau harus selalu menghubungiku! Kalau kau sampai melanggar, bahkan salah satunya saja~ awaas kau! Kau akan mati!" Ucap Naru tanpa jeda dan nada penuh ancaman.

Sai menanggapinya dengan senyum miring. "Memangnya, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku melanggarnya? Aku juga tidak akan bilang padamu semisal aku melanggar~"

"Kau meremehkan intuisi wanita ya?"

Melihat kilatan marah di mata kekasihnya, Sai langsung memeluk Naru menghentikan godaannya. "Iya..iya.. Lagipula, bagiku tidak ada gadis yang lebih cantik darimu."

"Gombal!" Sambil memukul pelan punggung Sai, muka Naru yang merah, makin bertambah merah.

"Kau, jangan khawatir~ Karena kau, aku akan baik-baik saja.."

"Aaah- Saai?"  
Tanpa diduga, Sai menjilat leher mulus Naru dan membuat ruam merah tanda kepemilikannya disana. "Kau juga, jangan dekat-dekat dengan pria lain. Ini perintah!"

"Aku mengerti.." Naru spontan tersenyum mendengarnya, Ia sangat senang kalau Sai ternyata juga mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi..."

"Selamat jalan."

Sai mengecup bibir Naru cukup lama, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan Naru terus menatap punggung Sai hingga sosok itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

**Mulai sekarang kehidupan cinta kalian barulah dimulai.**

**TBC**

**Maafkan saya, karena baru bisa apdet sekarang.  
Sebagai pengumuman yang mungkin terdengar berita buruk bagi pengikut fic ini (entah yang ikut review atau tidak), terpaksa saya harus HIATUS lama, dan entah sampai kapan. Dikarenakan saya harus magang (tugas wajib sekolah) yang mengharuskan membuat laporan tebal~ setebal... apa ya? Yah, pokoknya tebel banget! dan itu menyangkut hidup mati saya di kehidupan nyata. Karena itulah, saya akan fokus pada hal itu dan terpaksa meliburkan fic-fic saya dari ingatan.  
Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. #Bungkuk**

**Terima kasih bagi yang udah mau baca fic ini, apalagi ikut ng-review..  
Ingat, Review adalah penghargaan bagi seorang penulis. **

**Lalu, terima kasih spesial buat Nasumichan Uharu dan Suki-chan yang telah ngasih semangat saya untuk nglanjutin fic ini.**

**Oke, cukup sekian dari saya..**

**Salam, **  
**Hanazono suzumiya...**

**R**  
**E**  
**V**  
**I**  
**E**  
**W**


	5. Pulang

**Special Thanks To:**

**suki chan 1; Nasumichan Uharu; Runriran; Guest; Xhre; Senju Koori; Louisia vi Duivel; Lee Jeong Sin; Lee Jung Sin: missyuuhi;  
(maaf jika ada kesalahan nama)  
**

* * *

"Kau juga, jangan dekat-dekat dengan pria lain. Ini perintah!"

"Aku mengerti.." Naru spontan tersenyum mendengarnya, Ia sangat senang kalau Sai ternyata juga mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi..."

"Selamat jalan."

Sai mengecup bibir Naru cukup lama, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan Naru terus menatap punggung Sai hingga sosok itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

**Mulai sekarang kehidupan cinta kalian barulah dimulai.**

**Hanazono Suzumiya**

**present**

**MY LITTLE DEVIL  
Chapter 5  
'Pulang'**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M (warning inside: Lemon)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), ide pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Genderbender, Lime, Lemon**

**Pairing: SaiXFemNaruto **

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Kata selamat datang selalu terucap tiap beberapa menit sekali setelah pintu masuk bertuliskan tanda buka didorong oleh tamu yang berberondong masuk. Dua orang gadis sebagai penerima tamu mengenakan pakaian ala cina sesuai tema hari ini. Setelah memberi hormat kepada tamu, salah satu dari mereka akan mengantarkannya pada meja yang masih kosong atau yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Setelahnya, akan datang maid yang lain yang bertugas mencatat pesanan pelanggan tersebut. Sedangkan gadis pengantar akan kembali ke tempatnya dan begitu seterusnya.

Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk karena sekarang adalah waktunya jam makan siang, tidak heran kalau meja yang masih kosong tinggal satu dua lagi.  
Kemudian meja terakhir diisi oleh seorang lelaki misterius yang memakai kacamata hitam, topi, dan mantel berkerah tinggi. Namun itu tidak tampak aneh untuknya, malah sebaliknya. Dari siluet tubuhnya Ia sangat keren.

Seorang maid memakai terusan warna merah dengan corak pakaian cina berwarna emas serta belahan bawah samping sampai atas pahanya membuat sebelah kakinya yang jenjang dan mulus memanjakan mata setiap yang melihatnya. Ia menguncir rambut pirangnya kiri dan kanan, dan akan bergoyang-goyang ringan ketika Ia berjalan. Ia menatap heran sosok pria misterius yang menempati meja 12. Pria itu tetap menggunakan mantelnya didalam ruangan sambil mengangkat korannya tinggi sampai menutupi seluruh wajahnya.  
Tapi tujuannya saat ini bukan meja itu, melainkan meja yang ada tepat di depannya -meja 13. Ia agak jengkel pada tamu yang menempati meja ini. Kenapa pada saat jam ramai, tamu ini malah tidak mau ditangani oleh maid yang lain dan hanya mau dilayani olehnya.

"Selamat siang Tuan... Apa Anda sudah siap memesan sekarang?" Senyum manis dan lembut terpasang diwajahnya yang ceria. Maklum profesi ini sama seperti seorang aktris. Disaat kesalpun kita harus selalu tersenyum kepada pelanggan.

Bukannya menjawab, orang itu malah bengong dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis maid itu tanpa berkedip.

"Tuan?" Apa Anda ingin memesan sekarang?" Tidak menghilangkan senyum, maid bermata langit cerah itu agaknya masih bisa bersabar. Meski sebenarnya yang dirasakan maid itu berkebalikan dari nampak luarnya. Terlihat bahwa Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki kirinya ke lantai dengan pelan.

"Ah.. I-iya.."  
Agak terkejut, dan sambil cengar cengir tidak jelas lelaki itu diam-diam merayapkan satu tangannya ke balik tubuh maid berambut pirang itu dan berhenti di pantat bulat yang tercetak seksi dalam balutan terusan merah itu.

Si maid sendiri tersentak merasa ada sentuhan di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, bukan karena takut melainkan menahan amarah dalam diri yang meledak-ledak. Muncul empat siku di dahinya dan sebelah alisnya bergerak-gerak ke atas. Ia sadar posisinya sebagai pelayan tidak boleh membentak atau memperlakukan pelanggan dengan kasar.

Dibalik itu sang lelaki misterius di meja nomer 12 diam-diam mengamati semua yang ada didepannya dibalik celah korannya. Dan tanpa sadar Ia sudah meremas pinggiran koran yang dicengkramnya.

Dengan senyum yang dibuat-dibuat dan malah terkesan menyeramkan Maid itu mendekat ke arah si pria kurang ajar itu dengan sangat pelan. Ia menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya disebelah telinga pria itu. Ia mencengkram sekaligus menghentikan pergerakan tangan nakal itu. Namun dari orang-orang yang melihatnya, sang maid terlihat seperti sedang mencium dan merangkul pria itu, karena posisi tangan si pria berada dibalik tubuh si maid.

Lamat-lamat maid itu membisikkan kata-kata mematikan dan menekan tangan itu semakin kuat. Sampai-sampai ada bunyi retak yang samar terdengar.

Kemudian dengan santai sang maid memundurkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis. "Anda mengerti kan Tuan?"  
Si pria sudah pucat pasi dan hanya mengangguk-angguk lemah menatap takut maid yang tengah menyeringai sadis.

"Baiklah... jadi... Anda ingin pesan apa Tuan?" Seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, maid itu mengulang semuanya dari awal.

"Se-sepertinya saya tidak jadi memesan.." Dengan langkah cepat si pria itu menuju pintu keluar kafe dengan wajah ketakutan menatap sang pelayan yang masih tersenyum manis namun misterius. "Datang lagi ya Tuan?!"

Sang maid pun mendapat tepukan dan suitan meriah dari tamu-tamu yang datang. Sang maid pun membalas dengan menunduk hormat ke arah tamu dan melangkah anggun ke arah dapur. Diam-diam Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke teman-teman maid yang lain.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau memberi 'pelayanan khusus' pada tamu **lagi**, Naru-chan?" Tanya seorang maid berambut pirang berkuncir empat dengan nada datar.

"Tenang saja Temari nee-chan, aku melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Sadar akan nada yang dikeluarkan oleh kepala maid di cafe itu, Naru juga bersikap serius.

"Baiklah.. kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. Kerja bagus." Kata Temari sambil menyerahkan minuman dingin dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Naru.

"Siap Nee-chan." Ucapnya ceria dan meneguk minuman dingin yang baru saja Ia terima.

Baru saja Ia beristirahat, Ia sudah dipanggil lagi oleh salah satu maid senior di kafe ini.

"Iya, Hana nee-chan.." Naru segera menghampiri seniornya itu dan wajahnya lumayan kesal.  
"Tamu di meja nomer dua belas itu juga hanya mau dilayani olehmu. Cepat layani dia. Heran! Kenapa di saat ramai begini masih ada tamu yang rewel. Huh.."

Tidak tahan mendengar celotehan berkepanjangan, Naru segera melesat menuju meja yang dimaksud. Dia ingat. Yang menempati meja itu adalah pria aneh bermantel dan membaca koran. Melihat sekilas apa yang baru saja dialaminya (tamu kurang ajar tadi), kemungkinan besar tamu ini juga akan bersikap sama. 'Huh.. Awas saja. Kalau Dia berani 'macam-macam' aku juga tidak akan setengah-setengah 'meladeninya'.

Melangkah anggun, Naru mendekati tamu meja nomer 12 itu. "Saya adalah maid Naru. Apakah Tuan sudah siap memesan?"  
Tapi setelah satu menit menunggu, Naru tidak mendengar jawaban dari mulut pria itu.

Masih mengangkat korannya yang menutupi wajahnya, lelaki itu berkata pelan "Bisakah kau maju lebih dekat? Aku sedang membaca berita penting."

Mau tidak mau dan dengan setengah hati Naru memenuhi permintaan pria itu. Ia ingin segera beristirahat.

Siang ini benar-benar melelahkan. Huuf..  
Tapi- sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini. Tapi... ah- mana mungkin. Dia kan tidak sedang di Jepang.

Naru mendekatkan wajahnya di balik koran yang terbuka lebar itu, sehingga apa yang akan mereka lakukan tidak ada siapapun yang tau –kecuali Kami-sama.  
"Anda pesa-" Belum selesai Naru bicara, Ia sudah mendapat ciuman basah yang tidak terduga.

Naru sempat ingin melayangkan tamparan dengan kekuatan penuh jika pria itu tidak menurunkan kacamatanya. "Apa aku tidak boleh mencium kekasihku sendiri sekarang?"

Naru yang tersentak kaget langsung menarik tangan pria itu dan membawanya ke belakang kafe.

.

.

.

.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama namun genggaman tangan Naru belum juga terlepas. Naru terus menunduk sehingga poninya sukses menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Apa dibawah ada uang jatuh?" Kata si lelaki menarik perhatian Naru.

"Bukannya masih ada 6 bulan lagi? Lalu- kenapa bisa tau, kalau aku kerja disini?" Ucap Naru masih tetap melihat ke bawah.

Tanpa perlu menjawab Sai segera merangkum wajah Naru dan membawanya ke wajahnya. Terlihat dua tetes bening meluncur dari sudut mata Naru.  
Sai mengecup lembut bibir Naru kemudian mencium kedua mata Naru, dahi kemudian turun ke kedua pipi yang mulus, rahang atas dan bawah lalu berakhir di bibir Naru lagi yang terasa selalu manis baginya. Sai memagut bibir atas dan bawah Naru bergantian.  
Ciuman itu mengandung keposesifan, beda dengan ciuman Sai yang dulu. Sementara lidahnya menjulur masuk dan menarik-narik lidah Naru, tangan Sai ikut meremas-remas dada Naru gemas.

"Ennngghhhh... emmmhh..." Naru meremas rambut Sai, menahan gelora nafsu yang memuncak karena tertahan lama.

"Naru-chaaaaaan?! Daijoubu?"

Mendengar suara dari luar memanggilnya Naru segera menghentikan ciumannya menyisakan benang saliva diantara bibirnya dengan bibir Sai. Tangan Naru menahan dada Sai agar tidak ada ciuman tambahan.

"Aku harus kerja lagi. Aku sangat sibuk hari ini. Pulanglah." Naru menatap Sai dengan pandangan tidak enak.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai." Sai mendahului masuk ke dalam dan menuju kursinya yang sebelumnya Ia tempati. Meski tidak melepas mantel dan kacamatanya tapi koran yang tadinya terbentang lebar itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Kemudian Naru masuk setelah beberapa saat dan segera diberondong berbagai pertanyaan oleh teman sesama maid dan para tamu yang memujanya.  
Meski dengan kalimat berbeda tapi tujuan pertanyaan itu hanya satu, "Apa orang itu kekasihmu?".

Naru faham akan peraturan di kafe ini. Karena ini adalah maid kafe, para maid harus berstatus single di tempat ini. Karena hal itu sangat mempengaruhi jumlah pelanggan yang datang. Apalagi Naru adalah salah satu maid terfavorit dikafe ini.

"Bukan.. Dia adikku yang baru datang dari luar negeri." Naru memberikan senyum manis dan jawabannya melegakan tamu-tamu yang datang yang mayoritasnya adalah laki-laki.

Sai yang mendengar kata itu langsung dari mulut Naru bagai ada petir diatas kepalanya. Ia tersentak di balik kacamata hitamnya. Tanpa ada yang tau sebenarnya mereka saling manatap dan bicara dari hati ke hati.  
#ciaaaaah Author lebay

Terbaca kata-kata 'maafkan aku, akan kujelaskan ini nanti' di raut wajah Naru. Kemudian Naru segera menghampiri tamu yang baru datang meninggalkan Sai yang kelihatan masih tidak terima dengan semua itu.

.

.

**HS My Little Devil**

.

.

**9 pm**

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, semuanya..." Naru mengucapkan salam untuk semua maid yang ada sebelum beranjak pergi untuk pulang. Ia menjajari Sai yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan. Berbeda dengan dulu Sai sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari Naru.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sekarang?!" Kata Sai menuntut meski arah pandangnya tetap ke depan.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Naru terdiam cukup lama.  
"Setelah kau pergi aku merasa sangat kesepian. Kemudian aku kerja paruh waktu di kafe itu atas rekomendasi teman dekatku. Aku sangat menikmati pekerjaan ini Sai. Mereka seperti keluarga, dan kafe itu menjadi rumah kedua bagiku."

"Tidak jadi yang kedua setelah kau mendengar ini. Aku membeli rumah persis disebelah rumahmu." Kata Sai menengok sekilas ke arah Naru. Sedangkan Naru balas menatap Sai tersentak kaget mendengarnya.  
"Tapi- aku masih tidak terima kau mengatakan kalau aku adikmu. Apa sampai sekarang kau masih menganggapku anak kecil?" Kata Sai dengan raut muka agak mengeras.

"Salahmu sendiri, tidak bilang kalau kau pulang ke Jepang dan langsung menyusulku ke tempat kerja paruh waktuku." Tanpa rasa bersalah Naru melontarkan kalimat balasannya dengan lancar juga memandang lurus ke depan.

"Jadi kau menyesal aku melakukannya? Padahal aku sudah sangat ingin melihatmu. Bukannya memberi kejutan- malah aku yang dikejutkan... Aktingmu benar-benar sempurna Nona." Sai tambah kesal kemudian menambah laju jalannya meninggalkan Naru dibelakang.

"Bukannya aku tidak senang... Mana mungkin aku tidak terkejut kan.?! Hanya saja... aku masih mau kerja di kafe itu..." Nada bicara Naru mulai memelan di kata-kata terakhir.

Sai berhenti seketika dan bicara persis di depan wajah Naru. "Tentu... Kau bisa mesra-mesraan dengan pria lain kan. Bahkan kau juga mau disentuh oleh mereka."  
Ternyata selama Sai menunggu, Ia terus memperhatikan pelanggan kafe yang ternyata kebanyakan adalah fans Naru. Dan mereka semua sangat genit. Sehingga Sai merasa waktu tunggunya menjadi sangat panjang dan menyebalkan.

"Apaaa?! Kau juga- kemana dirimu setelah dua bulan pertama?! Nihil! Kau tidak mengirimi kabar, barang semenitpun buatku." Naru berteriak marah dan gantian meninggalkan Sai jauh dibelakang.

"Itu karena aku harus cari uang tambahan hidup, dan tugasku sangat banyak. Tapi.. setidaknya aku tidak selingkuh-!"

Wajah Naru memerah karena marah. "Terserah kau sajalah!" Teriak Naru lagi sebelum meraih pintu rumahnya.

"Baaik- terseraah!" Teriak Sai tak kalah keras sebelum masuk ke rumahnya.

Keduanya sama-sama membanting keras pintu kamar masing-masing!

"Sai bodoh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Teriak Naru di dalam bantal kodoknya.

"Menyebalkaaaaan" Teriak Sai sambil bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

.

.

**HS My Little Devil**

.

.

Naru bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Ia berguling dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri dan sebaliknya. Menata berulang-ulang posisi bantal dan gulingnya dan mati-matian menutup mata. Tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil membawanya untuk cepat tidur. Percuma. Padahal hari ini hari tercapek selama Ia bekerja di kafe itu. Tapi gara-gara pertengkarannya dengan Sai, Ia malah tidak merasakan ngantuk sama sekali.

"Mungkin aku juga yang salah. Tidak bilang kalau aku kerja di kafe. Tapi- tidak tidak tidak! Dia yang petama berhenti diam dan tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Tapi..." Sepertinya malam ini begitu banyak tapi untuk Naru.

"Aaaaaaah!" Naru menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan frustasi kemudian membekap wajahnya dengan bantal –seakan tidak peduli lagi- lalu jatuh ke alam mimpi.

xxx

Sudah dua hari semenjak pertemuan kembalinya Sai ke Jepang. Dan semenjak itu pula mereka berdua melakukan perang dingin dan membutakan mata -fokus pada urusan masing-masing.

Merasakan penat, karena pertengkarannya dengan Sai membuat Naru sering uring-uringan di rumah. Akhirnya pagi ini _meski tidak bisa lagi dibilang pagi_ Ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan menyegarkan pikirannya. Ia memakai celana jeans warna gelap dengan atasan tanktop putih dibalut jaket warna hijau lumut dan tas selempang kecil warna hitam di pundaknya. Sedangkan rambutnya Ia ikat ekor kuda tinggi-tinggi. Meski tampil sederhana tapi sudah bisa menonjolkan kecantikan dan keseksian alami yang terpancar dari diri Naru.

Naru hampir membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya jika saja Ia tidak mendengar dan melihat sesuatu di depan sebelah rumahnya. Masih memegang pagar, Naru berdiri kaku melihat aksi yang tidak pernah Ia duga sampai saat ini.

Ia melihat seorang gadis bermabut merah panjang berkacamata merangkul tubuh Sai. Tidak cukup dengan itu, gadis itu lalu mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Sai dengan mesra. Kemudian seperti dunia hanya milik mereka, gadis itu menggamit lengan Sai membawanya ke tempat duduk sebelah pengemudi. Kemudian meluncur dengan mobil gadis itu dengan canda tawa –mengindahkan keberadaan Naru yang dari tadi berada di sekitar mereka. Naru mencengkram erat-arat besi pagar rumahnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tidak seperti yang Ia duga rencananya pagi menjelang siang ini akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.  
Naru segera menghambur keluar rumah kemudian mencegat taksi yang lewat didepannya.

"Paman, tolong ikuti mobil warna hitam didepan. "

.

.

.

.

Naru sempat cengo melihat keadaan didepan matanya. Setelah benar-benar memastikan bahwa mereka masuk ke tempat ini Naru meminta Paman supir taksi berhenti dan membayar ongkos taksi yang terpampang pada mesin. Bukan karena gedung mewah pencakar langit berlantai banyak _meski itu juga salah satunya_ tapi yang paling membuat Naru kaget adalah gedung apakah ini.

Gedung itu adalah hotel. Dua orang lawan jenis masuk ke dalam hotel yang sama. Naru mendengus kesal menahan marah. Meski kesal, Naru tetap menghentakkan kakinya mengikuti pasangan itu, tidak peduli dengan wajah masam yang mengherankan orang-orang yang melihatnya.  
Kemudian tanpa Naru sadari sang objek pria –Sai, tengah menyeringai dan membalas genggaman gadis berambut merah disampingnya.

xxx

Merasa seperti penguntit profesional Naru melanjutkan aksinya mengendap-endap seperti kucing. Tidak sadarkah Ia- kalau orang-orang yang melihatnya malah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Masa bodoh. Naru terus mengikuti mereka yang sepertinya akan berbelok menuju restaurant. Naru menghela nafas lega. Mungkin saja gadis itu hanyalah teman Sai dan ingin makan siang di hotel ini. Semoga saja tebakannya benar.

Mereka memesan meja dua orang dan duduk berhadapan. Tidak lama kemudian sederet makanan pembuka sampai pencuci mulut sudah tersedia di atas meja. Tidak mau kehilangan apapun, Naru memilih tempat duduk single jauh di sisi kanan mereka. Dari jauh mereka terlihat sangat akrab, malah seperti ada hubungan spesial diantara keduanya. Naru yang tidak tahan melihat keserasian mereka melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengigiti sedotan minumannya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Nona, apa Anda mau tambah?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita datang menghampiri Naru.

"Tidak! Terima kasih." Tanpa mempedulikan si pelayan, Naru terus menatap Sai dan gadis itu. Tidak lama kemudian keduanya beranjak pergi setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal terbesar di atas meja. Tidak perlu membuang waktu Naru meniru cara mereka dan segera melesat mengikuti kemana mereka akan pergi setelah ini.

Sesaat kemudian Naru tersentak, mematung tak bergerak seincipun. Seperti tidak ada kekuatan Ia merasa lemas.

Penyebabnya adalah Sai terus berjalan dengan gadis itu dan melangkah masuk kedalam lift yang ada di ujung. Naru mengamati lantai manakah yang akan mereka ingini. Kemudian matanya membulat melihat angka 16 berwarna merah di atas pintu lift itu. Sesuai keterangan, lantai 14 sampai 20 adalah ruang kamar. Tidak menahan diri lebih lama lagi, Naru memutar badan dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan kecewa dan terluka. Air matanya terus mengalir, sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya yang terasa sangat panjang.

.

.

**HS My Little Devil**

.

.

Sorotan lampu mobil memberi sedikit penerangan tambahan pada jalan yang agak gelap karena malam. Meski belum jam delapan malam tapi karena berada di kawasan perumahan elit membuat suasana seperti lebih dari jam sepuluh malam. Seorang pemuda turun dari mobil sesaat setelah deru mesin mobil berhenti. Kemudian sang pemuda berambut hitam itu melambaikan tangan selamat jalan. Setelahnya mereka saling melempar senyum dan mobil itupun meluncur meninggalkan pemuda itu didepan rumah bernomor lima belas.

Si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sai akan meneruskan langkah jika Ia tidak melihat sesosok bayangan didepan pintu rumahnya yang gelap. Samar-samar Ia bisa menangkap siluet itu duduk memeluk lutut di depan pintu rumahnya. Meski awalnya agak kaget, Sai melangkah pasti setelah Ia melihat warna rambut orang itu berwarna pirang.

Sai berhenti tepat di depan sosok itu, ketika dirinya mendengar suara isakan pelan.

"Naru..." Sai hampir menyentuh pundaknya ketika Naru tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Masih dengan wajah menunduk, Naru mengusap bekas air matanya cepat. "Aku mau... kita putus."

Sai tersentak mendengar kata putus dari bibir wanitanya. Kemudian dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan Sai menarik tangan kanan Naru sangat erat. Mata Sai sempat membulat karena merasakan dinginnya kulit Naru. Ia yakin Naru sudah menunggu lama didepan rumahnya. "Kita makan dulu."

Mendengar kalimat santai dari mulut Sai, akhirnya Naru mengadahkan wajahnya menatap kecewa pada pria itu. "Aku tidak lapar. Aku mau pulang."

Naru berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sai, yang berakhir sia-sia. Bukannya terlepas malah semakin bertambah erat. Naru yang bertambah kesal karena Sai tidak membiarkannya pergi semakin berusaha melepaskannya dengan segala cara.

Melihat kekeraskepalaan Naru, Sai menyentak tubuh Naru ke dalam dekapannya. Wajah Naru membentur dada bidang Sai yang kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang pria. Tangisan Naru pecah seketika. Ia meremas-remas baju bagian depan Sai, menyalurkan betapa sakitnya yang Ia rasakan. Sai mengeratkan pelukannya serta mengecupi helaian pirang Naru dan mengelus lembut punggung Naru yang berguncang.

xxx

Tidak melepaskan dekapannya Sai membimbing Naru masuk ke rumahnya dan mendudukkan Naru ke sofa setelah sempat mengunci pintu dan menghidupkan penghangat ruangan.

Mendengar tangisan Naru benar-benar sudah berhenti Sai melepas dekapannya. Mengecup lembut dahi Naru yang tertutup poni sebelum beranjak ke arah dapur.

Naru sudah bersandar pada sofa dengan mata sembap ketika Sai kembali membawa sepiring nasi lengkap dengan lauk pauk dan segelas susu hangat. Sai duduk disebelah Naru dan mulai menyendokkan nasi.

"Aku tidak lapar." Naru menahan laju sendok berisi nasi yang ada di depan mulutnya. Menulikan telinganya Sai terus memaksa Naru agar membuka mulutnya. Sampai Naru menyentak tangan Sai membuat nasi disendok itu tercecer di lantai.

Sai mendengus kesal kemudian dengan tidak sabar mengambil sendokan kedua dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Dengan cepat Ia membingkai wajah Naru dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naru. Naru terbelalak kaget tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Membuat celah untuk Sai mentransfer nasi yang ada di mulutnya. Merasakan desakan di mulutnya, akhirnya Naru menelan semua makanan yang diberikan oleh Sai.  
Bibir dan lidah Sai terus menginvasi mulut Naru meski nasi yang ada di mulutnya sudah habis. Sai memberikan ciuman memabukkan dan lumatan bertubi-tubi pada bibir Naru. Sedangkan Naru hanya mengerang merasakan ciuman yang memang Ia nantikan.

Namun tiba-tiba memori tadi siang berputar ulang mengingatkan Naru sederetan pikiran negatif akan Sai sekaligus menyadarkan tujuannya datang kemari.

"Cukup! Cukup Sai!" Aliran kristal bening meluncur deras membuat pipi Naru kembali basah.

Sai diam saja melihat Naru terengah-engah. Entah karena perasaan marah yang membuncah ataukah sensasi sehabis ciuman hebat. Sai memperhatikan Naru dengan diam mempersilahkan Naru untuk bicara.

"Seharian ini aku mengikutimu." Ucap Naru jujur setelah senggukan keduanya.

"Iya. Aku tau." Jawab Sai menatap lurus biru saffir Naru.

Naru tersentak mendengar penuturan Sai. Betapa kecewanya Ia, kekasihnya membiarkan dirinya tau Ia sedang berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.

Tak lama kemudian Naru mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Kau pergi dengan seorang gadis- hiks... dan kalian masuk ke dalam hotel." Suara Naru agak tercekat di akhir kalimat. Jujur, saat mengatakannya Ia bagai menelan duri dan merasakan perih dihatinya.

Naru makin bertambah marah dan sakit ketika Sai hanya diam. Tidak membantah bahkan sekedar untuk membela dirinya sedikitpun.

"A-aku tau...! kau marah padaku karena kejadian kemarin. Aku minta ma-aaf..." Naru menghapus air matanya yang kini mulai membasahi rahang atasnya. Bahkan kini Ia dapat mengecap rasa asin dimulutnya.

"T-tapi.. aku tidak mau kau pergi dengan gadis lain-. Hiks... hiks..." Naru berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kau bisa menyentuh wanita lain dengan mudah.. Tapi aku tidak bisa-! Aku hanya mau de-"

Sai tidak bisa menahan diri lagi mendengar teriakan pilu dan tangis Naru lebih lama. Ia merengkuh Naru dan membawanya pada ciuman yang dalam. Ia mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Naru bergantian. Naru yang terhanyut dalam ciuman itu, tidak sadar kalau Ia sudah ada dalam gendongan Sai.

Sai menghempaskan tubuh Naru di atas ranjang miliknya dengan hati-hati. Tanpa menghentikan aksi lidahnya didalam mulut Naru, Sai menindih tubuh Naru yang kini tepat dibawahnya.

Cup'aaakh

"Haaah.. Haaah.." Naru mengambil nafas pendek setelah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

Naru yang seakan baru tersadar kalau dirinya sudah ditindih oleh Sai mulai memberontak marah. Begitupun Naru, Sai juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengambil slayer yang ada didekatnya. Kemudian Ia membungkam mulut Naru dan mengikat tangan Naru jadi satu.

"Emmm... mmmh..." Hanya erangan sia-sia yang bisa keluar dari bibir Naru.  
Sai menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Naru dengan usapan yang lembut. Tak urung Ia juga menjulurkan lidahnya menjelajahi kulit wajah Naru yang mulus. Hingga tiba saatnya Sai mulai menjelajahi batang leher Naru. Pertama Ia mengecupi kulit leher Naru lalu Ia menggigitnya hingga menjadi ruam merah terang kemudian Ia akan menjilat bekas gigitan itu sebagai penawar rasa sakit oleh gigitan giginya. Berulang-ulang Ia lakukan hingga tidak ada lagi tempat yang tersisa untuk membuat tanda itu lebih banyak lagi. Sedangkan Naru yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya bisa menutup mata dan membukanya lagi. Mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan dan hanya mampu menerima tanpa bisa melawan sedikitpun. Meski Ia masih merasa marah, tapi sebenarnya jauh didasar lubuk hatinya Ia sangat menikmati dan menantikan semua perlakuan dari Sai ini.

"Eeengggh.. Enggghh..." Naru mulai menggeliat liar ketika Sai meremas dan memainkan payudaranya dari atas bajunya. Tidak hanya itu, Sai mulai menurunkan celana jeans yang sebelumnya masih terpasang dengan benar dan menyisakan celana dalam berwarna putih.

"Emmh.."  
Sai menyeringai ketika Ia merasakan celana dalam Naru sudah benar-benar basah. Naru mengerang semakin keras ketika jari-jari Sai menyentuh liar kewanitaannya dari luar celana dalamnya. Tidak lupa remasan kuat tangannya di payudara Naru yang juga makin menguat.

"Eeeenggghh...!"  
Naru telah mengalami orgasmenya yang pertama. Sai membelai dan menyisir rambut pirang Naru yang mulai lembab oleh keringat.  
Peluh akibat orgasme membuat wajah Naru bersinar dan rona merah diwajahnya membuat birahi Sai menggelak juga.

Akhirnya Sai membuka ikatan dimulut dan tangan Naru. Karena Ia tau kalau Naru tidak akan sanggup untuk memberontak lagi. Dari kepasrahan yang terpancar dari sinar mata biru saphire yang meredup saat ini Ia yakin kalau Naru sangat menantikan kelanjutan darinya.

xxx

Sai ingin pengalaman Naru yang pertama kali, Naru tidak mengalami rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Seperti yang Ia dengar dari teman wanitanya di luar negeri yang kebanyakan melakukan sex bebas. Meski banyak ajakan dari temanya disana, Ia tetap kukuh dan menolaknya dengan tegas.

Ketika Naru merasa lemas pasca orgasme, Sai mengambil botol kaca bening berukuran kecil yang berisi cairan. Sai merengkuh tubuh Naru di bawahnya setelah meminum cairan tersebut dan membuang botolnya sembarang ke bawah. Sai segera membawa mulutnya pada bibir Naru yang setengah terbuka.

Naru yang merasakan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Sai meneguk cairan dari mulut Sai yang sebagian besar sudah masuk kedalam kerongkongannya dan sisanya sudah ditelan oleh Sai sendiri. Ketika dirasanya cairan itu sudah tak bersisa, Sai menghentikan ciumannya dan agak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Naru. Sebenarnya Sai sedang menunggu efek yang akan ditunjukkan oleh tubuh Naru sebentar lagi.

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Naru tersentak kuat. Ia merasakan guncangan hebat dari dalam dirinya. Seperti ada api yang berkobardalam tubuhnya dan memanggangnya dari dalam. Ia merasa sangat bergairah dan gerah yang tidak tertahankan. Ia tidak bisa menjabarkan perasaan apa itu, tapi Ia merasa tubuhnya merasa aneh ketika kulitnya dengan Sai bergesekan. Tubuhnya serasa melayang dan merespon segala sentuhan dari Sai. Mengakibatkan kedutan di bagian selangkangannya semakin cepat dan membuat celana dalamnya yang basah semakin basah.

Merahnya wajah Naru dan tatapannya yang sayu membuat efek lebih pada diri Sai. Naru mengulurkan tangannya meraih bibir Sai ke dalam ciumannya. Mereka saling mengecup, memagut, saling menarik lidah dan menyalurkan saliva masing-masing menjadi satu dan mengakhirinya dengan melumat bibir satu sama lain. Sai mendekap kepala Naru untuk membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Seakan tidak mampu berpikir apapun dan hasrat yang kian meningkat, tangan Naru berusaha menarik baju Sai ke atas tanpa mengurangi dalamnya ciuman mereka yang direspon baik oleh Sai. Sai merelakan pakaian atasnya terlempar ke bawah dan menunjukkan dadanya yang bidang untuk tatapan Naru yang liar.

"Haaahh... Haaaah.." Naru mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menyisakan benang saliva tipis ketika bibir mereka berpisah. Ia tidak mau pingsan duluan hanya karena berciuman. Ia menahan dada Sai dengan kedua tangannya sambil terengah-engah mengambil nafas panjang.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk kedua bibir itu bertaut kembali. Tapi Sai mengerti saat Naru benar-benar sudah kehabisan nafas, Ia segera melempar wajahnya pada batang leher Naru yang berpeluh dan terasa hangat. Sai menghisap setiap jengkal kulit leher itu membuat Naru mengeluarkan desahannya.

Naru merasakan tubuhnya lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Ia membimbing tangan Sai untuk segera melepas jaket dan tanktop yang Ia pakai hingga celana dalam saja yang masih tersisa.

Sai melebarkan seringainya ketika melihat keadaan Naru sekarang. Tubuh dengan kulit tan eksotis yang berkeringat dan meliuk-liuk dibawah tindihannya. Nafas Naru yang naik turun membuat payudara Naru yang bulat ikut bergerak seirama dengan nafasnya.

"Dadamu tambah besar.." Kata Sai terang-terangan langsung menatap mata Naru. Naru tersipu malu kemudian menarik tengkuk Sai kedadanya. Sai tersenyum geli melihat Naru yang malu gara-gara komentar jujurnya itu. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Sai menjilat kulit diantara payudara Naru dan membuat kissmark disekitar area itu. Tangan Sai tidak tinggal diam. Ia menggenggam kedua payudara Naru dan memutarnya penuh perasaan.

Tangan Sai tidak cukup besar untuk meraup seluruh payudara Naru, menandakan betapa besarnya payudara itu. Manambah lebar seringai mesum Sai bahwa Naru juga jauh berkembang tidak hanya dirinya. Ia membayangkan kalau payudara Naru sudah senikmat ini- bagaimana dengan yang dibawah. Ia sudah bener-benar tidak tahan. Ia menekan dan memutar payudara lebih kencang dan penuh tekanan. Naru hanya bisa mendesah-desah diselingi ringisan antara rasa sakit dan nikmat.

"A-aaaah... Sa-Sai aah.." Naru semakin kencang meremas rambut raven Sai ketika Sai menyentuhkan ujung lidahnya di putingnya. Tapi rangsangan Sai berjalan lancar, menyebabkan puting Naru mengeras.

Sai terus menggoda kedua puting itu selama beberapa saat kemudian melahap puting Naru dan menyentilnya dari dalam mulut. Desahan Naru makin keras sambil menengadah berkali-kali.

"Saaaaaaai- aaaaaaaahk.." Cairan mengalir deras dari selangkangan Naru, tapi Sai terus memainkan puting Naru dan meremas payudaranya. Ia mengecup, menggigitnya dengan gemas, dan menarik-narik puting Naru dengan apitan kedua jarinya. Semua itu membuat Naru semakin tidak tahan. Terkadang Ia mendorong pelan kepala Sai dari dadanya, tapi setelah itu Ia akan mendekapnya erat menahan perlakuan Sai pada payudaranya.

Sai mengambil jeda sebentar untuk melepas celananya sehingga menampakkan batang miliknya yang sudah mengeras dari tadi. Ia kembali menindih Naru dan melepas celana dalam satu-satunya pakaian yang masih menutup bagian tubuh Naru. Sai mengulang semua rangsangan dari awal. Mencium dan menjilat wajah Naru, leher, payudara kemudian memutarkan lidahnya di pusar Naru.

Sai menatap biru saphire Naru yang membuka dan menutup karena semua rangsangan yang Ia berikan. Sai tersenyum karena Naru begitu menikmati ini. Sai menekuk lutut Naru dan menjilat kedua paha mulus Naru.

Kemudian Ia membuka paha itu selebar mungkin. Ia menyeringai dan mendecak kagum melihat organ intim Naru. Lubang yang berkedut-kedut dan mengalir cairan dari dalam.

Sai memasukkan satu jari kedalam kewanitaan Naru. Ia mengeluarkan dan memasukkannya lagi dengan cepat kemudian dengan gerakan menggali lubang itu semakin dalam. Ia merasa lubang itu sangat sempit dan meremas jarinya dari dalam. Dua jari, tiga jari Sai melakukannya dengan sangat cepat. Membuat kewanitaan Naru memerah dan menimbulkan bunyi decapan semakin nyaring dan desahan erotis dari Naru.

Sai mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang telah basah oleh cairan milik Naru dan menjilatnya. "Hm.. Manis." Sai membawa wajahnya tepat didepan vagina Naru yang berlendir. Ia membuka bibir vagina itu dengan jarinya kemudian menjilatnya dengan sangat pelan. "Akh!" Naru yang keenakan semakin menekan kepala Sai untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Sai menemukan klitoris milik Naru dan melahapnya. Ia mengigit kecil klitoris itu dan menyentilnya dengan lidah. Puas memainkan klitoris, Sai menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Naru. Ia memasukkan dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, tak lupa Ia memutarkan lidahnya disana beberapa kali. Membuat Naru mengeluh dan mendesah hebat. Tangan Sai terus meremasi payudara Naru. Sesekali Ia memelintir puting Naru dan menarik-nariknya gemas. Membuat kewanitaan Naru mengeluarkan cairan semakin banyak. Sai menghisap dan menelan semua cairan yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Aaaah... Aaah.. Aaahk..."

"Hebat! Makin banjir..." Sai terus menghisap kewanitaan Naru yang berkedut semakin cepat. Naru bergerak liar menerima rangsangan didadanya maupun di organ intimnya. Sai yang kerepotan menaruh satu tangannya untuk menahan pinggul Naru yang terus bergerak liar.

Sai mengeluarkan lidahnya ketika lubang Naru mengapitnya makin kencang. Naru mendesah tertahan karena Sai menghentikan orgasmenya yang akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Sai... aaahhgk.."

Sai segera memposisikan batang miliknya didepan kewanitaan Naru dan mengesekkannya naik turun pelan membuat Naru mendesah-desah tidak sabar. Sai menautkan tangannya pada tangan Naru dan mencium dahinya lembut, seolah meyakinkan Naru untuk percaya kepadanya.

Kemudian tanpa memberikan tanda Sai memasukkan kejantanannya dalam satu hentakan. "Aaaaaakh...!" Naru berteriak kencang ketika keperawanannya telah direnggut oleh Sai. Sai menenangkan Naru dengan usapan-usapan lembut didahinya. Menyeka setitik air mata yang menetes dari mata biru laut Naru.

Setelah merasa Naru sudah siap menerima dirinya, Sai mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya pelan. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat ketika miliknya dijepit kuat oleh kewanitaan Naru dan tidak membiarkannya bergerak dengan mudah. Kemudian Sai mempercepat tusukannya lebih dalam dan bertenaga. Batang milik Sai menyesaki lubang kewanitaan Naru yang sempit dan memijatnya semakin kencang. Seolah tidak merelakan batang milik Sai untuk berhenti bergerak.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sa- Saaai-Aakh..."

"Emmh... lubangmu benar-benar aaah.." Sai memajukan pinggulnya lebih keras dan dalam membuat pantat Naru menghentak-hentak keras. Naru menggeleng liar dan mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada tangan Sai.

"Saah.. Ah! Ahh.. Aaaaaaaaakhhh..." Tubuh Naru menjadi kaku beberapa detik dan kejantanan Sai terapit dengan kuat. Cairan putih mengalir dengan deras melumuri batang milik Sai hingga menetes keatas seprai. Peluh menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naru yang terasa panas.

Naru terlihat sangat lelah setelah orgasme hebat yang baru saja dialaminya. Tidak sadar kalau Sai sudah melepas kejantanannya, dan menurunkan wajahnya didepan vagina Naru yang memerah dan masih berkedut-kedut itu. Sai menghisap seluruh cairan Naru dan menggigit gemas klitorisnya membuat Naru mendesah lemah, namun tidak untuk lubangnya yang menjepit lidah Sai dengan kedutan yang semakin kuat.

Dengan cepat Sai memindahkan mulutnya untuk mencium bibir Naru yang terbuka lebar. Saliva Naru sudah merembes dari sudut bibirnya ketika Sai memindahkan cairan miliknya sendiri. Sambil menciumi dan melumat bibir Naru dengan rakus Sai membalik posisi mereka. Sai membuat tubuh Naru menungging diatasnya dengan posisi pantat Naru lebih tinggi dari kepalanya. Kepala Naru langsung menabrak leher Sai, begitupun dengan payudaranya yang langsung menempel dengan dada kokoh milk Sai.

"Aaahk.. S-sudaah Sai.." Naru terus mendesah-desah lemah ketika jari-jari Naru bermain di lubang kewanitaan Naru yang sepertinya sudah basah lagi.

"Terima saja, sayang.. Aku tau kau sangat menikmati ini-"

"Kyaaaa-aah" Sai menambah jarinya sampai empat jari keluar masuk dengan cepat. Tidak ketinggalan Sai juga menambahkan jari-jarinya menyesaki lubang dubur Naru. Jari-jari itu berlomba-lomba untuk memasuki kedua lubang Naru itu semakin cepat dan semakin dalam.

Naru merasa gairahnya sudah bangkit lagi dan sangat menikmati semua perlakuan Sai yang menakjubkan baginya. "Aah! Ah! A-aah Sai..." Cairan Naru merembes semakin banyak hingga akhirnya Naru berteriak keras menandakan kalau Ia sudah orgasme lagi.

Sai sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia segera memajukan pinggul Naru dan memasukkan kejantanannya sangat dalam dalam satu hentakan. Ia terus mendorong dan menarik pinggul Naru dari ujung miliknya sampai batas miliknya. Tubuh Naru bergoyang liar dan kepalanya menandak keras menghantam leher Sai.

"Emmh.. Aaah! Ah.. Pel-lan... pelaaan Aah-" Sai tidak menggubris kata-kata Naru. Ia mendorong pinggul Naru sangat cepat membuat sodokannya sangat dalam. Naru mengerang tertahan ketika titik puncaknya terhantam sedemikian kali dengan sangat keras.  
Hingga Sai merasa Ia sudah berada di puncaknya kemudian mengeluarkan semua cairan spermanya kedalam kewanitaan Naru. Membuat kedua cairan yang bercampur itu membasahi kedua paha Naru dan menetes ke bawah.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhgkk..."

"Eeeeeeeeeengggghh..."

Kemudian tanpa mengeluarkan batang miliknya dari lubang Naru yang masih berkedut dan meremasinya dengan kuat, Sai menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang bersatu. Sai mengecup puncak kepala Naru lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih." Tanpa menunggu balasan Sai memejamkan matanya mengikuti Naru yang sudah pingsan dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

xxx

Di waktu yang sama, seorang pria yang sudah berumur berpakaian khas Jepang dengan sebelah mata tertutup tengah membersihkan pedang samurai panjang yang mengkilat dikedua sisinya.

"Tuan, kami sudah menemukan Tuan Muda. Saat ini Ia berada di Jepang, Tuan." Kata seorang pria dengan setelan jas duduk bersimpuh tepat didepan pria itu.

"Kau urus saja semuanya." Pria itu berkata pelan tapi penuh penekanan didalamnya. Ia menatap tajam pria dengan setelan jas didepannya itu sambil mengayunkan ringan pedang yang dibawanya.

"Baik Tuan." Pria itu membungkuk hormat dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan berkesan gelap, meninggalkan majikannya seorang diri yang tengah menyeringai misterius.

**TBC**

**Balasan Review:  
**

**suki-chan: maaf kalau saya tidak bisa apdet kilat. Terima kasih atas review-nya. Review lagi? ^_^  
**

**Nasumichan Uharu: Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu fic ini dan- semua review Nasu-chan yang selalu menyemangati saya buat apdet.. ****Review lagi? ^_^**  


******Runriran: Tenaaang.. masih lama kok tamatnya. Hehe Penasaran kan? Jangan lupa buat selalu review yaa... ^_^  
**

******Guest: Terima kasih sudah bilang fic ini keren.. Maaf kalau apdetnya lama.. hehe  
****Terima kasih atas review-nya. Review lagi? ^_^**  


**********Xhre: Tugas magang dari sekolah. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya.. ****Review lagi? ^_^**  


**************Senju Koori: Saya bakal usahain apdetnya gag bakal nyampe berbulan-bulan... Hehe  
Makanya terus beri review biar saya semangat apdetnya.. XD ****************Review lagi? ^_^**  


******************Louisia vi Duivel**: alasan saya baru buat lemonnya sekarang karena saya mau timing yang pas buat mereka..  
maaf Louisia-san.. sasuke bakal tetep ada, tapi gag bakal ganggu banget kok buat percintaan'nya NaruSai.. Oke? Maaf kalau saya apdetnya gag bisa kilat.. **Terima kasih atas review-nya. Review lagi? ^_^**  


**************Lee Jeong Sin: Waduuuuh.. Saya dibilang cantik? #Merona Hehe.. Terima kasih  
Maaf atas keterlambatan apdetnya.. Review lagi? ^_^  
**

**************Lee Jung Sin: Iyaa.. ini sudah lanjut kok.. Review lagi? ^_^  
**

**************missyuuhi: Maaf ya yuu-chan kalau baru sekarang dilanjut.. ****Terima kasih atas review-nya. Review lagi? ^_^**  


**************Saya tidak mau komentar buat adegan lemonnya..#sampe nguras keringat_ Tapi saya akan tunggu semua komentar kalian dalam review..  
I'm very glad if you leave your appreciate in review box..  
**

**************Terima kasih sudah mau membaca...  
**


End file.
